Failure of a Father
by Lovepeaceandwar
Summary: Why can Sam be so cruel? She's no longer a bully, but just rude. What hardened her? Being left by her father changed her forever. When he publicly apologizes for his behavior, secrets come out. What else is Sam hiding from Carly and Freddie? Her relationship with a certain geek comes into question. No Seddie arc happened. Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any films/music mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

As a child, she never felt loved. She was alone in the world. Her twin sister, Melanie, abandoned her for boarding school. She couldn't handle the stress of her home life. The mother of the twin girls was an absent figure. She was there physically at rare moments. Mentally their mother was gone. She left with the father they once knew. He promised he would return and obviously failed to keep that promise. Sam felt alone.

She had friends. Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and even Gibby were like a family to her, except they couldn't replace her own family. Carly had Spencer, her older brother. Their father was away in the navy overseas. They lived in Bushwell Plaza in the rainy city of Seattle. Sam spent more time in their apartment than she did in the trailer park she lived in. Across the hall from the two siblings she loved was the boy she loved to torture. Their "hate" for each other was complicated. The could go from getting along perfectly to bickering and they would reconcile then acting like nothing happened at all.

That's what happened with their first kiss. They were in an all out prank war until Sam revealed to the world Freddie had never kissed a girl. Sam sees his embarrassment and ultimately realizes that she cares about Freddie's feelings. She might enjoy bullying him from time to time but she hates when anyone else tries to do so. Sam publicly revealed she had not kissed anyone as well and apologize to Freddie. She visited him on his fire escape to apologize to his face. They kissed promising to never speak of it or mention it again. Of course, Carly found out and it was quite hectic. They promised no more secrets between the trio.

Of course, this was another promise that would be broken. Sam had secrets and a lot of them. She had a mentally unstable mother. Her father's identity which she had not ever revealed to her friends would shock them. Her sister was a druggie. That's right. The perfect little princess was on drugs. Why would a perfect little princess go on drugs in the first place? School got harder and more stressful. She felt her only option was to turn to Adderall. She bought it off her roommate that had ADHD. Just like their mother, she found relief from a very unhealthy source. At least she wasn't drinking, that's the difference between Mel and Mommie dearest.

Father's day was yesterday. Sam didn't care. Why would she honor a day dedicated to dads when she didn't have one? He was once an active figure in her life. She used to be a daddy's girl. It's kinda odd that the daughter that was once closest to him now has no relationship with him. Mel is frequently visited by her father at boarding school. Both of them reside in the San Francisco Bay Area. Sam was hurt the most by his disappearance. He never even bothered to reach out to her. She didn't cry because Sam felt he didn't deserve her tears.

She walked to school that Monday morning. It was a long walk and buses wouldn't dare to go down such a dangerous area. She hadn't stayed at Carly's the night before. Her mother was too hungover to take her. Even if she wasn't dunk the night before, she was too lazy to do anything. She's practically a prostitute. She's doesn't stand on a corner but her "boyfriends" pay her bills (barely). Sam barged into Ridgeway High School. It was the last day of senior year.

Sam walked to her locker to get her stuff. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt with gray shorts. She turned her head and looked at her classmates in confusion. They were all staring at her. She wiped her face and looked down at her hand. She realized her face was clean. Why were they looking at her? She looked at their hands and realized they were all holding copies of People Magazine with a familiar face on the cover. Sam didn't know his identity, but she had seen him before.

Her best friend Carly approached her with Freddie following behind. "Why didn't you tell us?" Carly sounded offended.  
"What?" Sam was confused. What exactly had she hidden from them? She knew there were a lot of secrets. What had they found out about?  
"We know who your Dad is. How could you keep this from me?" They weren't supposed to know.  
"How did you find out?" Freddie handed Sam his copy of People Magazine. She looked at the cover again. She finally recognized him. Those chilling blue eyes belonged to her father. She inherited those eyes and the curly hair. Her hair was blonde while his was brown. Freddie turned the page to an article.

_Dear Sam,_

_I have no idea what to say. How can I stress how much I have failed you? I spoke to your sister, Mel. I finally decided to reach out to you. I know better than to call your home. I know your mother would never allow me to speak to you. I can't blame her. I've hurt you so much. Your sister did not have your cell phone number. I needed to do this publicly. I can no longer be idolized by numerous technology enthusiast._

_I am no man. I am a failure. I hate myself. I deserve your hate. You have every reason to hate me. I acted irresponsibly and recklessly. Right after graduating college, I met your mother. She was a bartender at a bar and was just as few months older than me. We bonded as I spilled my ambitions for success in the world. She encouraged me to chase my dreams. We lived in California then. I was top of my class at Caltech and I wanted to create my own software company._

_Months later we discovered your mother was pregnant. We moved to Seattle to live closer to my mother who was ill. Before the birth of you and your sister, she died. I worked as a web developer for a small restaurant chain in Washington. I grew tired of my lack of progress in achieving my dreams. The woman who encouraged me to follow those dreams was now the reason I couldn't. I resented your mother._

_I was a good father for the first six years of your life. Please note the use of past tense.I am well aware that I am an awful father. Everyone lies when they say they don't favor one child over another. Your mom was closer to Melanie. You were my soldier girl. You took interest in sports and technology. You are quite the tech genius and I know you would never admit it. You are way too cool to be considered a nerd._

_You probably don't remember my father's death. His suicide destroyed me. I felt so empty and disgusted with myself. How had I not recognized his pain? I was filled with guilt. I turned to alcohol as I sought comfort in my depression. I couldn't handle it anymore so I left. Eleven years ago I abandoned you, Mel, and your mother. I found success in California._

_I never married your mom because I didn't truly love her. I love you and your sister. I bumped into Mel when she was on a field trip. We have since reconciled and bonded. My relationship with you is non existent. I would however like to tell you how proud I am of you. I know I harmed you. You turned to violence and getting into trouble to cope. You've grown out of being a bully and are now a beautiful young web show host. I watch iCarly weekly. I have never gotten the courage to contact you until recently. I have left numerous comments on the website though._

_I am not asking for forgiveness. I don't deserve it. I am not asking for a relationship. I do want one, but I know I have blown that chance with you. This is not an attempt to clear my conscious. Everyone should know that I am no hero. I am ashamed. The purpose of this letter is to let you know you are loved. I can never understand your struggle. I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you. I am well aware of my failures as a father. Sam, I wish you all the happiness and success in the world._

_Sincerely,_  
_Stephen Robb_  
_CEO of Pear Inc.,_

"That son of a bitch," Sam commented as she finished reading the cover story in the magazine. Her two brunette companions stared at her.  
"Sam, watch your language." Oh Carly. She's so sweet ans naive. She couldn't possibly understand the things Sam has seen and heard. Her life is too good and perfect. She deserves it for being such an angel.  
"You know how I feel about him. You should have told me," Freddie said. He's obviously hurt by Sam's omission. He idolized the man. Freddie was one of the tech enthusiast he spoke of.  
"I didn't feel like crushing your nerd dreams. How does he think he has the right to make that public? This isn't anyone's business, but mine." All the looks make sense now. The girl was so unloved by her father, he left her. No he feels empty and ashamed. He wants to fix it all over a decade later.  
"You could have trusted us. You must be rich," Carly input. Sweetheart, all because he has money doesn't mean he shared any.  
"I am NOT rich. There's a reason neither of you have been to my home. You could never possibly handle it," Sam states before walking away. Her friends are left wondering what else she could be keeping from them. She is a girl of many mysteries.

AN: What else is there? Any ideas for secrets? Review for more!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank god this is the last day of school,_ Sam thought to herself. There was no way in hell that Sam was going to tolerate these stares any longer. He didn't have to make their business public. The rest of the world have absolutely no right to knowing who she is. Everyone that knows her are aware of her father's absence. She could care less, because if they knew they were invited into her life. Who wants strangers looking at them funny on the street? Her daddy is rich and didn't love her enough to contact her until now. If he really wanted to get in her good graces, maybe he should have taken a flight on his private jet to Seattle. Her daddy was such an inconsiderate asshole. Only God knows the damage she would do to him, if she ever saw him again in person.

The issues with her mother were obvious to her friends. Having "daddy issues" is not something Sam wanted to share with anyone, but the world knew. If the world knew, then her mother would know. How does Pam feel about it? Would she even care? The woman isn't very picky with her men and Sam wouldn't be surprised if she took off and ran away to Vegas with one of them. She's always gone for long periods of time. Sam has adjusted to the feeling of being at home. With Carly, Spencer, and Freddie she didn't have to suffer with that empty feeling. Her mother uses men to fill the void her father left. Her body is only an object to those men. She is nothing to them and she knows it. Pam could care less. To them it was just sex. Pam wanted to be making love to someone. She felt a false sense of being loved by being penetrated by these losers and absolute jerks.

Sam promised herself she wouldn't end up like that. If she was alone romantically, she would survive. Who needs a man? Sam thrives off the idea of being a strong independent woman. If the right guy comes along, she'd be willing to settle down though. She used to dream of a handsome man coming to sweep her off her feet and make her troubles fade away. Sam is a smart girl and she know that's not reality. Her mother is the reason she waited so long to have her first kiss. She didn't want to give herself away like her mom did so often sexually. She embarrassed Freddie about not kissing a girl and regretted it. Her apology led to their lip lock. Sam saw him as being worthy of her kiss. Her relationship with Freddie is complex, but the bond of the trio as a whole is unbreakable.

Instead of going home like a normal girl, Sam avoided being home as much as humanly possible. After school, she walked with Carly and Freddie to Carly's apartment building. It was silent at the moment. Sam knows that this silence won't last. Her two best friends are just giving her some time to collect her thoughts. The second they sit down on the bean bags of the iCarly studio, the place they film their web show, she will be bombarded with questions. She could dodge all of them and give them no information whatsoever. Sam does not want to be like her father and run away from her problems. Sam fully intends to face them head on like the fighter she is. If women could be gladiators, Sam would make a fierce warrior.  
"I know you've been wondering a lot of things. Let's not beat around the bush and get this over with," Sam stated with a firm voice.  
"As your best friends, we appreciate honesty coming from you. Whatever happened to no more secrets?" Carly asked her with a frown.  
"To be honest, I'm not really sure how this concerns you. My relationship with that sperm donor is really non of your business." Sam knew about the death of Carly's mother in childbirth was a sensitive topic for her. The child was stillborn and the mother suffered the Sam fate. Complications in the birth of Carly made that one worse.  
"How can you say that?!" Freddie exclaims.  
"It's the same reason we never talk about your parent's divorce or Carly's mother," Sam snapped at him.  
"This is different."  
"How so? Carly still blames herself about her mother's passing and we don't talk about it. We all know that isn't true. You're disappointed with the fact that you never see your dad. At least he calls and sends you birthday gifts. You two talk via email. All I get is a magazine article."  
"Did you know about your dad's money?" Carly questions her knowing Sam has a valid point.  
"Of course, he's been on the cover of a bunch of magazines and front page news on the newspapers. I barely recognize him sometimes. That is until I look into his eyes and see mine."  
"You know how I felt about him," Freddie commented.  
"I know. He's your hero. He started a legendary company when he befriended a stranger he met in a bar. He never stopped frequenting those, I guess. That partnership didn't last long though. Especially when the guy found out, my "father" was getting close with his wife in a very physical way."  
"I didn't know."  
"Of course you didn't. I didn't want you to know. Maybe you should learn a bit about the person, before you decide to worship them," Sam responds. She grabs a fat cake from her bag and starts munching on it. "He's the reason I hate you too," she mumbled.  
"What?" the friends asked in unison and confusion.  
She repeated herself once she finished her fat cake that she practically inhaled, "he's the reason why a hate Freddie."  
"What?" they asked again expecting an explanation.  
"You remind me of him too much. Both of you are tech savvy and incredibly awkward at times. It works for you both and can almost be called "adorkable" as Mel would say. You both think you know everything about everything. You can't tell either of you, if your wrong. You two are incredibly stubborn. Honestly, so am I. Sometimes I fail to realize your not my father. I shouldn't take out my anger on you. I'm sorry. Other times, I feel you almost deserve it. You make it obvious to me that you try to pick fights with me every so often. What's the deal with that?" She looked to Freddie expecting a response.  
"I-I don't know w-what you are t-talking about," he stuttered.  
"What else are you keeping from us?" Carly decided it was time for a change in topic. This wasn't about Freddie. This discussion was supposed to be about Sam and her secrets.  
"There are some. You wouldn't be able to handle them."  
"Wait! Melanie is real!" Freddie yelps.  
"We told you. You didn't want to listen," Carly told him.  
"I suspected she was after the date. When she kissed me, it felt weird. I did run away afterwards."  
"You let her kiss you, thinking she was Sam." Carly smirked at him. Ever since the discovery of their first kiss, Carly has been pestering them about the alone time they share.  
"We all now the nub is stupid for a nerd. He probably didn't realize she was gonna kiss him. He probably thought she was gonna bite him," Sam interjected.  
"If he thought he was in danger, Freddie would have run away earlier. Maybe you wanted Sam to k-" Carly began to make a point.  
"What else is Sam hiding?" Freddie attempted to change the secret.  
"Maybe when you two grow up. You'll be mature enough to handle it," answered Sam.  
"I am plenty mature. What makes you think otherwise?" Carly waited for Sam to go into detail. Carly crossed her arms feeling offended.  
"You both are so sheltered. You have tone through your own struggles, but those are nothing. I've seen stuff neither of you could ever comprehend or understand. I don't want your pity. Eventually, you'll learn them. For now, drop it." Sam sounded angry and she was almost pleading with them to quit.

Carly and Freddie decided to respect her enough to drop the subject. They knew the topic had to be brought up again eventually. What is she hiding? What is going on with Sam? How does she feel about her father? She always kept her feelings bottled up. Carly and Freddie just wanted to help her and comfort her in that time of need. Did she even need to be comforted? Sam is a strong girl and she's been dealing with this for a long time on her own. What could be so awful that she can't tell them? Trust is fundamental in the formation of a friendship. Sam and Carly are almost like sisters and their bond is so beyond the norms of friendship. Why doesn't Sam tell Carly the truth? They told each other everything in the past, Carly thought. Clearly there is little truth behind it. Freddie had questions of his own. How could a father just leave his kids? Freddie's father lived in New York. He couldn't handle the psychotic overprotective nature of Freddie's mother. He ended up having an affair and divorcing Marissa, Freddie's Mom. Freddie knows what it is like to not have a father around. She could have trusted him and she chose not to. Sam said they would eventually discover her secrets. Maybe Carly and Freddie will just have to wait and see.

AN: There is no game plan for this story. I haven't mapped out anything like I did with Fate and Destiny. How do you like it? What do you think Sam is hiding? Melanie appears next chapter. Review for more!


	3. Chapter 3

Melanie. She was the complete opposite of her identical twin sister, Sam, and she was staying over the summer at home. Lucky for the twins, Pam was gone. She opted to go to Acapulco rather than her frequent destination of Las Vegas. The girls didn't have to deal with their mess of a mother. Sam didn't intend on being home anyway. Sure she would be rid of her mother always asking "why can't you be more like Melanie?", she didn't want to spend time with the princess anyway. It's kinda ironic how Freddie calls Sam Princess Puckett. Sam giggled to herself at the thought and laid in her bed at home. She was waiting for her sister to arrive in a cab. Together, her and Melanie would go to Carly's apartment. There, Melanie and Freddie would be introduced properly. They each were bringing a bag, for Carly invited them both to sleepover. Most girls would find that to be fun. Sam certainly was not most girls.

Sam heard a car arrive and ran to her window to see the cab. She ran down the stairs of her home onto the porch. By the time she got there, Mel was out of the car grabbing her bags. When Sam saw Mel, she almost vomited. She was wearing a pink tank top with a red skirt. Sam would never be caught dead in such a hideously girly outfit. Sam was wearing a black tank top with purple shorts. Upon sight of Sam, Melanie's face broke into a huge smile. She ran to her and buried her tomboy twin an a massive hug. "Sam! I've missed you so much!" Mel cried out to her.  
"I know. It's good to see you too." Sam sent Mel a fake smile. Mel being naive couldn't tell the false happiness in Sam's voice. Sam decided to be a good sister and help drag Mel's things to the living room. As young children, the used to share a room. Sam moved her bed to the garage once Mel started going to boarding school. All it did was take of space. The garage was empty once they got rid of all their father's junk. They just put up Mel's posters and decorations in the shed. Now both the twins could have privacy. Mel would rather room with Sam though. She didn't like the idea of being on her own. On the way to Carly's the made small talk. Being opposites, they had nothing in common.

Once they arrived at Carly's, Sam picked the lock like she always did. Melanie decided to scold her for it. Sam brushed it off and entered saying "Yo my peeps."  
Carly and Freddie were sitting on the couch. Carly greeted her. "Hey Sam. We have a brand new ham in the fridge for you." Upon seeing Melanie, she jumped up and down and hugged her.  
"Hello Princess Puckett," Freddie said. His eyes widened at the sight of Mel and he continued, "nice to see you twin of Princess Puckett." Once Carly released Mel from her hug, Freddie shook her hand.  
"I've missed you, Mel," Carly stated.  
"I've missed you too. I've missed both of you." Melanie winked at Freddie and waved flirtatiously. Sam found it all very nauseating. "I'm glad to know you are aware of my existence."  
Freddie turned red in embarrassment. He was once convinced Sam was pranking him, when she brought up having a twin. "I've know you were real for a while." Her kiss was different from Sam's. In Freddie's mind, it wasn't as pleasant.  
Sam felt the need to stop their interaction. She didn't want her sister and the nub to end up on another date. "We've got iCarly tonight. Is anyone else excited for the first iCarly summer game show."  
Luckily for Sam, the conversation turned to a discussion about their web show. Later in the night, the performed and Freddie went home. The girls were changing into their pajamas. Sam realized she was missing hers. "Hey Carls, can I borrow some PJs? I left mine at home."  
"Sure, but all I have is this." Carly handed her a purple baby doll night gown with a deep v neckline.  
"This is way to small for me," Sam responded.  
"Sam, you know you can fit it." Carly was wearing a yellow tank top with matching flannel pants.  
"Carly, my body happens to be more developed than yours. I rather not be popping out of my sleep wear."  
"You're right. It's not my fault your assets are more prominent than mine or your sisters. What is up with that? You're supposed to be identical!"  
"I propose it has something to do with body fat. Sam's diet of anything, but healthy would cause a normal person to be obese. Her metabolism is killer,but not enough to make her a twig. I eat health foods which results in me being super skinny. At least I'm not flat chested," Melanie commented. She was dressed in a pink button up top with sleeves and gray knit pants.  
"I'm not flat chested." The girls give Carly a look asking her for honesty. "I blame puberty."  
"Hey, you have legs most girls would kill for," Sam said while she changed.  
"Those girls include us. Have you seen how short we are?" Mel agreed with Sam.  
"I guess. Let's bring our sleeping bags up to the studio. We can watch a movie up there," Carly proposed. The twins nodded in unison and followed her with their bags. They had some trouble deciding what movie to watch. Sam wanted to watch Silence of the Lambs. Both the other girls were not fond of Sam's horror movie suggestion. Melanie and Carly outvoted Sam on watching a romantic comedy. The settles on watching When Harry Met Sally. Carly declared the film to be a classic. Suddenly the studio door burst open.  
"Hey guy, sorry to interrupt but..." Freddie started but he drifted off at the sight of Sam. All three girls noticed him staring.  
Sam groaned slightly and whispered in Carly's ear, "I feel naked."  
"Why are you here, Freddie?" Carly asked in an attempt to end her friend's discomfort.  
"I-I left the charger f-for my laptop," he stuttered. He continued to stare as he made his way to his tech equipment.  
Sam crossed her arms trying to cover herself. "Hurry up nub. Do you want me to strangle you?"  
At the moment, any physical contact with Sam seemed welcome to Freddie. He just shook his head as he found he lost the ability to speak to her.  
Melanie giggled before she spoke, "I think he is enjoying the view too much to move."  
This snapped Freddie out of his perverted thoughts. He was thinking of him and Sam wrestling on the floor and Sam was wearing that outfit. Freddie grabbed his charger and left tossing a "bye" over his shoulder as he left. He knew that if he stayed any longer they would have seen his body's natural reaction to a really hot girl in so little clothing.  
"Freddie was GAWKING!" Melanie and Carly shouted once he left.  
"He would have done the same thing to you guys, if you wearing this." Sam pointed at her night gown angrily.  
"No he wouldn't. We have less to look at," Carly observed.  
"I don't see why you chose to dress in such a masculine way. Boys would be all over you if you wore more revealing clothes. Why cover yourself in so many hoodies and layers?" Melanie asked her twin.  
"Attention like that makes me very uncomfortable, if you didn't notice," Sam pouted. "Let's just watch the movie."

The movie went on and the girls made comments on what they were watching. Both Mel and Carly found it to be romantic and sweet at found it nauseating and disgusting. That disgust was nothing in comparison to the idea of her best friend and twin sister being with a certain tech geek.  
"Let's play a game,"Carly said as the film came to a close.  
"What game?" Melanie wondered.  
"How about truth or dare?" Carly had some questions in mind already.  
"I'm too lazy to do anything so how about just truth," Sam recommended.  
"Fine. What's your ideal guy?" That is such a stereotypical sleepover conversation. It always found its way back to the subject of boys. "I like a guy who is somewhat smart, but needs me. I like the idea of being needed and relied upon. He should be athletic and willing to party. Maybe he's an artist. I'm not artistic so he can help me with that." Sam laughed at the memory of Carly's failures at art.  
"I like a guy who knows a lot. He should be creative and outgoing. He has to be bold and daring. My guy lives for excitement and adventure. He should be able to show me a good time. What about you, Sam?" Melanie noticed her sister's silence in regards to the subject matter.  
"I don't have one."  
"Lies! Every girl has thought of it," Carly protested.  
"I have. I just don't see what the point is. All guys bring is disappointment." The girls are shocked at Sam's pessimism.  
"Does this have to do with Dad?" Melanie's eyes are wide awaiting her answer.  
"I'm not talking about _him_ now."  
"Just make up a guy for fun," Carly requested.  
"Fine. He has to be smart. He has to get me. He has to see beyond my obnoxious behavior. He has to be willing to go along with my craziness. He has to have morals, because we all know I don't sometimes. I don't want a complete goody two shoes. He has to have a slight devious side. I want a guy with a different perspective on life, but we have to have some thing in common. He could be a bit more logical. He has to be respectful. Maybe I want a gentleman. I want to be treated as a lady. He has to be loyal and not leave at the first sight of trouble." By loyalty, Sam just doesn't want to be abandoned again.  
"That reminds me of Freddie," Carly stated then laughs.  
"How so? I know he's smart and a gentleman of sorts but he doesn't fit any of the other things."  
"He gets you. You guys always finish each other's sentences and speak in unison. Your zodiac signs are compatible. He's an Aquarius and you're an Aries. You guys have thing in common. You both knew who Shelby Marx was before me. You both like Jackson Colt. You know stuff about technology. Don't deny it. You set up security cameras to spy on Freddie's date with Valerie all by yourself. You installed electronics in Locker 239 on your own. Freddie was more willing to vandalize the pet photographers than I was. Freddie is your ideal guy," Carly explained.  
"She does make a valid point," Melanie clearly agreed.  
"Can we not talk about Freddie?" Sam whined clearly annoyed with them.  
"Don't worry Sam. We have a lot to talk about." Carly smirks with almost an evil glint in her eyes. Sam is aware more questions are going to be asked about her father and her secrets. She rather not answer them, but in time she will.

AN: There you have it. Sam's subconscious has a thing for Freddie. Who knew? Will Sam ever admit it to herself? What secrets will she reveal (or find out)? Any ideas for secrets PM me. I'm open to ideas. Don't forget to REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

The girls became bored and decided to watch another film in the studio. Sam was slightly more excited for this film. They chose an old comedy film. This film was Sam's choice and she decided upon Some Like It Hot. Carly and Melanie seemed a little uncomfortable with the sexual undertones in the movie. Melanie broke the silence among the girls, "How far have you guys gone?"  
"I've traveled to many different place, but I don't see how that is relevant," Carly answered. She was so naive and innocent. Sam feels bad for her when the disgusting sexual nature of reality settles in. Sex sells has taken over in almost every aspect of society. Why don't girls on magazines wear turtlenecks instead of crop tops?  
"She means with a guy." Sam felt the need to clarify for her.  
"Oh. I might have gone all the way," Carly responded.  
"What do you mean might?" Mel asked.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam questioned the brunette.  
"I just laid there and they did all the work. I don't really remember it. It was uncomfortable and they loved me. We just fell out of love. You're not the only one with secret's, Sam."  
"They?! Who?" The twins spoke in unison. Carly doesn't like the word sex and she's been with number of different guys. The prude puts out. Who would have known?  
"There was Griffin that one time. There was Adam and Steven and Cort." Those were hot guys.  
"You were with Griffin years ago. How could you not tell me when you lost your virginity?" Sam was angry. She knows men are just manipulators who want to get a girl in bed. They told her they loved her. "Do you honestly believe they loved you?"  
"Of course they did. Why wouldn't they?" Carly seemed confused. She didn't understand the reason they would possibly lie to her.  
"Steven cheated on you. He obviously didn't love you. Griffen dumped you when you made fun of his Pee Wee babies. Did you sleep with him to win her back?" Carly avoided her eyes and Sam knew it was true. "You never even dated Cort. You just thought he was attractive. Why would he love you? You don't even really know him. I'm surprised you didn't sleep with Freddie! You didn't right?"  
"Freddie and I have only kissed and nothing more. It's kinda odd how Freddie has kissed all three of us," Carly commented.  
"I knew Sam kissed him. I knew it," Melanie said triumphantly. "When I kissed Freddie and he thought I was you, he said something like 'we swore we would never do that again.' How could you not tell your own twin?"  
"Why would I brag about kissing a dork?" Sam answers the question with a question. "The nerd happened to get with you two. I kissed him just to get it over with. Carly kissed him out of pity. Mel kissed him out of stupidity. That's the most action he has got in his life."  
"I think you and Freddie would make a cute couple."  
"That means you and Freddie would make a cute couple considering we are identical. I find him repulsive. Freddie is as attracted to me as he as I am to him, anyway."  
"Did you not see the way he was looking at you earlier when he barged in here?" Carly raised her eyebrow waiting for her response.  
"He's a hormonal teenage boy that gets no action. Any boy would react that way to a girl wearing so little fabric," Sam protested.  
Melanie interjected, "he said I looked hot when I went on a date with him."  
"That's because your all girly and frilly. You're such a daffodil. I want to be liked for me. That's why I dress the way I do. I don't want to be wanted for my body or because I seem fragile. Going back to the subject at hand. How far have you gone, Mel? I just stop at kissing."  
"My boyfriend and I actually did it." So Mel isn't a virgin. Carly isn't a virgin. Sam is a virgin. How did this happen? The girl with the most exposure to sexual behavior is the one who isn't participating in it.  
"Who? How long have you been together? How did you meet?" Carly blasts off question in curiosity. Sam didn't even know she had a boyfriend.  
"He's just a guy from school. We've been together for four months. We meet, when I walked in to the wrong classroom and saw him teach- I mean tutoring students."Mel was red in embarrassment. Sam knew something was wrong.  
"You said teach. You're screwing a teacher. Oh God. You are tuning into our mother."  
"I am NOTHING like her!" Mel snapped. Her denial angered Sam even more.  
"Are you still on drugs?" She pointed her finger at her twin.  
"YOU DO DRUGS!" Carly shouts in shock. How can such a preppy sweet girl get involved with drugs? How can that same girl be fooling around with her teacher. As shocking as it was, it was reality.  
"Not anymore. I'm clean." Mel tried to defend herself. Sam just laughed.  
"So you're clean now. Sooner or later you'll pop out a child or two and treat them like dirt. Maybe you'll just leave them like Dad. If you aren't popping pills, you're sleeping with an older man. Are you dumb enough to believe he loves you? If he was looking for love, he would find someone his own age. He's a child predator," Sam said slowly.  
"I am going to be a great mother. You are terrible human being. You can't judge used to bully everyone. You still treat Gibby and Freddie awfully. He cares about me. At least I'm capable of being loved. That's why Dad never contacted you until now. We fixed our relationship a long time ago. He just wants to clear his conscious," Mel replied.

The room was silent until Carly proposed they went to sleep. The blonde identical tins always took sibling rivalry to a completely different level. Melanie did everything possible to be better. She already had her mother's affections all she had to do was win over her father. That never happened due to him leaving. Mel worked harder to excel academically. Despite all the effort, she never truly won. Sam had the attention from constantly being in trouble. Sam could care less about either of her parents love. It was a parent's responsibility to love and care for their child from birth. If they didn't love her, so what? She couldn't make them love her. Their father was fond of Sam and her athletic ability and charm. Sam was the more charismatic one of the twins. She could always captivate an audience. This made Sam a better choice to put in beauty pageants. Sam hated them, and Melanie wanted to do them. Melanie couldn't because she wasn't talented. Sam was gifted musically and was a dancer. Without even trying, Sam won. Sam was the better Puckett in actuality. People are too blinded by the intelligence and girly nature of Melanie to see that. They were fascinated by Sam and her complexity. The same goes with Carly. Melanie and Carly appear one dimensional without Sam. People are captivated by Sam, but claim to prefer the prissy girls, due to what is considered the norms of society. They are supposed to like delicate daffodils not rough tomboys. This tomboy in particular made it difficult not to like her sense of humor and desire for mischief. Guys specifically chase after girly princess like Carly and Melanie, but secretly desire or lust after wild animals like Sam.

The next morning, Carly and Melanie went shopping early. Sam stayed behind due to her distaste for clothes and fashion. Sam is not superficial. Despite being one to pick on nerds, she doesn't judge them for who they are. She just makes fun of their interests and hobbies. Without Carly or Melanie, Sam knew she would have to turn to Freddie for company. At that moment, Sam was sitting on the couch of the Shay's apartment in their living room. "Hey Sam," Freddie said as he enters the apartment. He looked down at her outfit and blushed. She was wearing a black and purple checkered tank top with a low cut neckline as well as black short shorts.  
Sam was really uncomfortable remembering the outfit he saw her in last night. She greeted him simply with "dork."  
"We need to schedule time to film some extra videos for iCarly."  
Sam groaned and responded "why can't you do that? I don't do schedules."  
"It's easier now than when we have school. During the school year, I have to work around your detentions,"Freddie joked with her.  
"Ha ha" she leaned over and punched his shoulder playfully.  
"What are you going to do after graduation?"  
"That was random."  
"Well, you know I want to go to either M.I.T. or Caltech for computer science. Carly wants to be a journalist or reporter. What do you want to do?" He's curious about her future.  
"I was thinking about writing."  
"Writing?" There is no way she would write books. They had to make a bet to motivate her to read them.  
"I want to be either a screenwriter or playwright. We write scripts all the time for iCarly. I might as well do it for a career," she stated.  
"What colleges are you thinking about?"  
"NYU, Brown University or University of Southern California."  
"Those are top schools." She hates the way her two best friend undermine her intelligence.  
Sam rolled her eyes. "You know my grades aren't as bad as you assume they are. I may not be Mr. 4.0 and a future valedictorian but I am intelligent."  
"I know you're smart. What exactly is your GPA?"  
"I have a 3.0. For sophomore and junior years there was more flexibility in the classes we chose. I didn't take chemistry and physics like you. I took marine biology and astronomy. I took debate and mythology instead of the regular English classes. For social studies, I had Art history and Modern America on Film. The rest of my classes were art and cooking. I still had Geometry and Algebra II and I had trouble with them. I'm not an awful student when I have classes I'm interested in. You don't have to treat me like I'm stupid. You need to get over your superiority complex. If you even paid attention, you would notice I don't have detention nearly as often anymore," she explained to him.  
"I pay attention to you."  
"Oh really when was the last time I had detention." His face was blank. He didn't know the answer. "It was a month before school ended. You guys said detention was getting in the way of iCarly. I stopped getting it so often. I became more careful with my pranks and mischief. I now destroy all the evidence and I rarely get caught. I know you're better than me, you don't have to rub it in my face all the time," Sam continued.  
"Hold up. I'm not better than you. You're the most artistic and creative person I know along with Spencer. You're hilarious and brave and strong and adventurous. We've gotta go somewhere tonight."  
"What?"  
"Let's go to a movie, get some dinner, maybe head out to Quisp dance club," Freddie proposed.  
"That sounds like a date."  
"It could be one if you want it to be."  
"Are you asking me out on a date?"  
"Y-yes I guess I am," he stuttered. "You're going to break my arm now, right?"  
"No, I'm not. Why are you asking me out?" Sam's face twisted into confusion.  
"Why not? We're best friends no matter how much you deny it. I know so little about you. I just want to get to know you better." He almost wanted to declare the romantic feelings he harbored for her.  
"You want to get to know me better by taking me on a date? You don't even like me like that."  
"Yes I do," he spoke quickly then placed a hand over his mouth. He did not want to continue and let her know the extent of his feelings. She occupied almost his every thought. She was in his dreams one way or another.  
"You like me?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah. I like you a lot." Freddie blushed at his confession. "You're clever and funny and unpredictable and hot. Not that I only like you because you're attractive."  
"Okay."  
"Okay?" He asked for confirmation.  
"Okay. It's a date."  
"Yes!" He turned even more red at his embarrassment. "I'll pick you up here at 6:00 pm for the movie."  
"I'll be here," she said.

I couple hours later and it was noon. Melanie and Carly returned from the mall. "Hey Sam" they greeted her in unison. Sam remained silent. She was staring at the blank TV, while laying on the couch.  
"Sam?" Carly attempted to get her attention. The blonde girl still didn't speak.  
"SAM!" Mel screamed in her face.  
"WHAT?!" Sam finally snapped out of her trance.  
"What's distracting you?" Carly asked her best friend.  
"I have a date tonight."  
"With who?" Mel pressed her for an answer.  
"I'm going out with Freddie." Melanie and Carly's faces turned from shock to pure joy. They squealed in delight. Sam knew preparation for this date was going to be a pain in the ass, but she thought it was worth it for him.

AN: Will Sam or Melanie apologize? Freddie asked Sam out. Who knew Freddie was man enough to make the first move? I guess he was think now or never. The date is in next chapter. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT? How did this happen ?!" Carly was filled with excitement.  
"I don't know," Sam stated.  
"How could you possibly not know?" Melanie asked her twin.  
"Why are you talking to me considering I'm so unlovable? I can see why you're curious as to find out how Freddie asked me out and not you."  
"I have a boy friend, therefore I don't want Freddie. He seemed too obsessive with you on our date. It all makes sense now. I'm sorry I said those things to you. I was just upset. You said some awful things too you know."  
"I-I'm s-sorry too," Sam lied. Those word tasted disgusting coming from her mouth. She rarely apologized especially to people who didn't deserve it. Everything she said was truthful. Sam felt Melanie had to be aware of the eventual consequences of beginning such behavior. Their mother claimed to be clean several times and she was for a while. Pam always came back to drugs.  
"Well now that we are all friendly happened?" Carly was eager to find out how her friends decided to go out on a date.  
"We were just talking about iCarly. Then we started talking about the future. You know, college and stuff. I felt he underestimated my intelligence and didn't care about me. I mentioned how little he paid attention to me in comparison to you, Carly. Then he just asked me out and blurted out that he liked me. I said yes for some unknown reason," Sam explained.  
"I have the perfect outfit. I could never wear it because it was too small in the chest area," Carly muttered. She dragged Sam upstairs to her room and Carly rummaged through her closet. She picked out a black edgy textured A-line skirt featuring faux leather trim. She through the skirt at Sam along with a black and white bustier featuring an allover tribal pattern with a sweetheart neckline. Sam approved of the outfit as long as she could wear a white cardigan with it. She wasn't fan of flaunting her midriff. Carly said she could as long as she kept it open.

Freddie was on time as usual. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table willing herself not to eat. She stood up at the sound of his voice. "Hey Carly, is Sam... Wow." His eyes widened at the sight of Sam in that outfit. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."  
Carly got up from the couch and walked over to Freddie who was still standing at the door. She whispered in his ear, "you're not dreaming."  
Sam stood up and approached him. "Hi," he said lamely. He was mentally shunning himself for his stupidity.  
"Hey," Sam greeted him.  
"You look... wow." He didn't want her to think he was only attracted to her due to her clothes. He declared his attraction to her earlier when he called her hot. The tightness of her top was making those boy hormones act up again.  
"You don't look to bad yourself," she said honestly. She thought he looked handsome and then again he always did to her.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah." He opened the door for her. He was so sweet and such a gentleman. With anyone else, the act of kindness would make her sick. She found his kindheartedness to be very attractive. Freddie again opened the door to his car. He drove a brand new Cadillac CTS. It was one of the safest cars, but also pretty expensive. "Where exactly are we goign?" Sam asked in curiosity.  
"You'll see."  
They arrived at their destination. Sam felt almost a little over dressed for the place. She began to button her cardigan which she knew would go against Carly's wishes. Suddenly, Sam was glad she wore leggings and her converse. She ignored Melanie's suggestion of wearing heels. "Mini golf?" she looked at him in disbelief. She knew she could have fun with this.  
"You know how to play?" Freddie wondered with a smirk on his face.  
Sam shook her head slowly. "No, but you can teach me." Freddie went to the booth to pay for entrance. Sam then grabbed his hand and dragged him to the first hole. She attempted to putt the golf ball on her own at first. She missed wildly. Freddie demonstrated the right way to do so. With Freddie's instruction, she improved slowly. After the third hole, Sam appeared to be a much better player. The first three holes were the easiest. The next twelve were of a higher difficulty.  
"You're a fast learner," Freddie commented. He liked being able to hold her hand on the golf club to help her.  
"I had a good teacher," Sam complimented him. Freddie blushed. He was somewhat in shock at the comment. Sam doesn't give out compliments easily.  
"You're almost as good as me."  
"That's where you're wrong."  
"Huh?"  
"I am not as good as you. Mama doesn't play to get even. Mama plays to win. I'm better."  
"Sam, I know you greatly improved from earlier, but you are no where near my level. I was just being kind. I know you can't beat me."  
"Wanna make a bet?"  
"A bet?"  
"Yes, a bet. $20 to the winner."  
"It's a deal." Freddie approached a hole of far greater difficulty to the ones from before. He struggled a bit but succeeded in an impressive manner. His smirk widened. Sam stepped up and swung with her golf club at the ball. She easily made the ball go into the hole. She spun around in victory and turned to Freddie with a grin. He was initially confused, until he was struck with realization. "I've been hustled."  
"Maybe you have. Maybe you haven't."  
They continued to play and laugh. Sam won their bet, but refused the money. She said Freddie could spend it on her later. The began talking about iCarly and their excitement for senior year. After a while, Sam's stomach began to grumble. "Freddie?"  
"Yeah,"  
"I'm hungry."  
"Of course, you are." She slapped his shoulder softly. "Come on." He pulled her arm to the car. Sam giggled as his antics. "Did you just giggle?" The smile on his face was small as if he was holding a bigger one back.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"It's nothing. I just love you're laugh. It's intoxicating really. That giggle was... lovely for lack of a better word."  
"I hate this."  
"What?"  
"You're making me feel all girly and it's weird."  
"It's just another side of you and I like it because I like you. That sounded cheesy didn't it."  
"Yes, but I liked it, because I like you."

"We're here." Freddie announces. Sam looks out her window and recognizes this location as being the park.  
"Freddork, where do we eat here?"  
"I brought us a picnic. I know how much you love ham sandwiches." They sat on the blanket he laid out for them.  
"Have I mentioned how smart and handsome you are recently?" She joked with him to show her gratitude for the food.  
"No, you never have" he shook his head at her.  
"Well you are, honestly." She blushed at the smirked at her making her heart flutter.  
"Tell me something I don't already know about you," he requested. She looked into his eyes and could not deny him what he was asking for.  
"I write songs," she confessed.  
"Really? Can you sing? Do you play any instruments?" He questions her. Freddie has always been fascinated by her. He may finaly be able to solve part of her mystery.  
"I play guitar and piano. I'm a decent singer. I'm not as good as Carly obviously."  
"What do you mean obviously?" He was curious as to why she always compared herself to other girls. She's not insecure, but feels inferior.  
"She's better at almost everything."  
"You're stronger and funnier and hotter." He grinned as he dished out the compliments. His smile always made her stomach turn.  
"Why do you like me? I though you were 'in love with Carly.'"  
"I realized love isn't perfect. Things are easy with Carly. Remember the wedding of Gordon and Jodi. Their relationship was difficult, but the loved each other like crazy. If Carly and I were meant to be, she would have went out with me earlier. Besides,I don't want to be with her anyway."  
"You don't?" He's always wanted her. What could possibly have changed?  
"Our opinions are too similar. That's boring. We don't have anything in common. You and I appear opposites, but are similar to the core. We both know a lot about tech, even though you deny it," He stated.  
"I'm kinda ashamed. I learned it from him." Freddie instantly knew who she was speaking of.  
"What are you going to do about your dad?"  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"Reply and respond. You can post it on the internet. If he wants to make this public, so can you. Show the world what a douche he is."  
"I'll think about it. I wan a secret, Benson."  
"I don't really have any."  
"Tell me an embarrassing secret. I won't tell anyone. I learned my listen the last time. I did like the ending to that story though." They both grinned at the memory of their first kiss.  
"I always thought you were prettier than Carly." That's not necessarily a secret, but a compliment she would gladly take. She didn't believe him though. He was just trying to build her self esteem.  
"Shut up!"  
"No really. I even had dreams- I've said too much."  
"You've dreamed about me. Since when?" Sam is filled with curiosity.  
"Let's see. I was 13 or so."  
"So just when you started puberty. You never dreamed about Carly"  
"Carly dreams were different."  
"How so?" She is looking for an explanation.  
"Carly's were more friendly or romantic. She can be such a prude."  
"She's not as much of a prude as you think. What happens in dreams with me?"  
"You happen to be wearing very little clothing. Eventually those dreams changed to be more romantic as we became better friends. " Who knew Freddie was such a perv? Then again he was looking at her funny last night.  
"I'm in your sexual fantasies! We hated each other when we were 13." She laughed hard clutching her stomach to stop herself from falling over.  
"We wrestled all the time and you would always end up straddling my waist. I'm not complaining. You've always been hot. Did you ever think of me that way?"  
"Well you have hit the gym and developed some nice biceps and you've always been kinda cute," Sam admitted. She was still a bit insecure about her feelings for him.  
"My mom was very worried about me tearing muscles in the weight room. So we're both attracted to each other."  
"I guess so... Why do you let you're mom baby you?" She was desperately looking for a subject change. She rather not dwell on her still growing attraction to her. She growing a bit uncomfortable knowing Freddie's eyes have wandered her body at some point in time.  
"I'm just used to it. She's always been that way."  
"What's next for us?" What else could the tech nerd have planned?  
"You'll see," he repeated the words from earlier that night.

AN: Next chapter is part two of the date and it's after math. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the night went perfectly in Freddie's opinion. He knew not to be so romantic with her. Sam was not that type of girl. He didn't want a daffodil. If he did, Freddie would still be inning after Carly or charming Melanie. Freddie spent a great amount of time preparing this date. It took him months to plan the perfect first date. He never actually got around to asking. He found his courage when she started claiming he did not care about her. Of course, he cared about her. She's always been in his thought seven when he was crushing on Carly. He would spend hours anticipating her torture and slight humiliation. It was nice to have her attention.

He took her to an old movie theater that people rarely ever went to. They were seeing an old horror movie which was much to Sam's liking. She hugged him upon hearing the movie selection. Sam then joked by declaring her love for him. He blushed in response and she dd as well. Was sh really joking? The place was practically empty except for the workers. Sam didn't mind. She rather not hear people talking or chewing loudly. She absolutely hated the people disrespectful enough to use their phones. How can people call her rude? At least she behaved properly in a movie theater. Every now and again she would laugh at the actor's "dying" dramatically. Freddie would often wince at the sight of blood spewing from their bodies.

The ride to the apartment was quiet. Neither of them really wanted this night to end. It wasn't until they arrived at Bushwell Plaza that Sam broke the silence.  
"Well that was um..." Sam didn't know how to describe the film. It was violent and bloody and she loved it. She knew Freddie would have rather seen the 3-D version of his favorite Galaxy Wars film. She appreciated his sacrifice for her happiness. Sam knew the movie wasn't his cup of tea.  
"Nice?" Freddie wasn't the biggest fan of slasher films, but he liked the effects. He was impressed with the cinematography and the realism of the attacks.  
"Yeah, nice." The words were familiar and reminded them once more of their kiss on the fire escape."I had more fun than I expected," she continued.  
"You didn't think you would have fun with me?" He brought a hand to his heart in mock offense.  
"It's not that. I just don't expect us to get along. We disagree all the time over the simplest things. We could probably argue over something as simple as juice," she a explained to him.  
"Juice?"  
"Yes, juice. What's your favorite juice?"  
"Apple or orange juice. It doesn't really matter to me," Freddie answered her.  
"Why?"  
"It tastes good?" He wasn't really sure. He liked the flavor. That was it. What else was there to like it for?  
"Well that's a stupid reason." Sam could always find a way to criticize someone's opinions. They are entitled to their thought. She preferred her own way of think. Sam find other's thought to be a little simplest. She likes being a complex thinker.  
"How did you pick your favorite juice?" He challenged her awaiting her response. He raised his eyebrow and a smirk sat on his face.  
"My favorite juice is a metaphor for life."  
"How so? What is your favorite juice by the way?"  
"Lemonade. Lemon is sour. Life often is filled with really sucky or sour moments. It's up to us to add sugar or fun. The sugar and lemon together tastes delicious. It reminds me of true happiness. Finding joy in hard times."  
"You amaze me," Freddie stated with a look of awe in his eyes.  
"I try."  
"That wasn't even an argument."  
"No, it wasn't, dork." Sam grinned at him.  
"I'd classify that as a debate, Princess Puckett."  
"Why do you call me that?"  
"What?" he asked confused.  
"Princess Puckett. It sounds all girly it's almost as bad as Samantha. Ugh."  
"You just look like a stereotypical girly girl excluding you clothes, except the outfit you have on now."  
"I do?"  
"Yeah. Blonde hair and blue eyes are a classic combination. Easily head cheerleader or most popular girl in school material with those looks. Both Cinderella and Aurora had blonde hair. Cinderella's eyes were blue. Aurora's eyes look blue but are actually violet," he told her.  
"Aurora?"  
"Sleeping Beauty."  
"Oh. Did you know the story of the Little Mermaid is actually pretty depressing?"  
"It seemed pretty happy in the movie," he argued.  
"I'm referring to the book. Why do you know so much about Disney Princesses?"  
"Do you remember my cousin Stephanie?" he questioned her.  
"The one that hates you?"  
"Hey, I did make her laugh in the end."  
"You did after having a pie in your face. That was entertaining." Sam smiled at the memory. The child did not seem fond of Freddie at all.  
"Well, she likes them and it calms her down from crying."  
"Was she crying from looking at your face?"  
"Hey!"  
"I'm just kidding." She shoved his shoulder playfully. She sent a flirtatious smirk in his direction.  
"So we're here," Freddie spoke nervously.  
"Yes we are."  
"Maybe we could do this again sometime," he scratched the back of his head.  
"Yeah, I'd like that," Sam responded.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Freddie turned to leave and she remained standing outside Carly's door.  
"Are you serious?" Sam's voice stopped his movement. He turned to face her.  
"What?" He asked confused. She walked up to him and pushed him against his apartment door. His eyes widened in shock. What did he do wrong? She moved closer and pressed her body against his. She glared at him and he filled with fear. She grabbed him by his collar. He began to apologize, "Sam, I'm so sorry for whatever I did to-" He was unable to speak, due to being cut off by Sam. She did not speak, but passionately kiss his lips. The shock wore off and he began to respond. He placed his arms around her waist. She let go of his collar and placed her arms around his gained a rush of courage and he flipped her over. Sam's back was against the door and Freddie was on top. She bit down on his bottom lip softly resulting in a moan of pleasure from Freddie. Sam took this opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. This started a battle for dominance. Freddie refused to give into her. Unlike their physical and more violent altercations, Freddie won surprisingly. She lifted her legs around his waist. His hands lowered to her ass. He knew he might be killed for that later. He was able to balance her against the door. Soon they separated and it was too early for both of their liking. Freddie placed Sam down and leaned down to touch his forehead to hers. "Wow," was all he said to describe their kiss.  
"You pissed me off by not kissing me," Sam said. She was still gasping for air.  
"Was that a punishment or reward?"  
"A little of both." She pecked his cheek. "Goodnight," was all that left her lips before she opened Carly's unlocked door. She left Freddie there unable to think straight.

"How'd it go?" Carly asked as Sam entered her apartment. The Shay girl was sitting on the couch waiting for her all night. Melanie went home to video chat her boyfriend.  
"It went well." Sam wanted to appear nonchalant. She shrugged as if it was nothing.  
"Is that all you are going to tell me?" Carly seemed desperate to find out information. It was almost as if she was living her love life through her best friends. Carly's recent boyfriend have been manipulators.  
"Would you hate me if I said yes?" Sam joked. She knew eventually she would give her best friend some details. She wanted to keep some things private like what a good kisser Freddie is. Then again, she did date him for a school week. Maybe he learned to kiss from Carly. The thought made Sam shudder.  
"No, but I deserve to know."  
"Why is that?"  
"You're my best friends. Your relationship effects me to. I don't want to be the third wheel or referee in the Seddie relationship."  
"Don't call us Seddie. We went on one date you can't claim we have a relationship," Sam responded.  
"You two have a friendship. Where did you guys go? What did you do?"  
"We want to play mini golf. Then we had a picnic in the park. After that, we saw a movie."  
"What kind of movie?" Carly was filled with curiosity.  
"A horror film." Carly squealed knowing Freddie chose Sam's choice over his own. He was always a selfless person, but a geek is a sucker for his Sci-fi.  
"Did you kiss?"  
"Maybe," Sam smiled shyly and blushed lightly. Carly took note to the red that rose to her friend's face. The brunette grinned at the blonde.  
"Is he a good kisser?"  
"You should know," Sam countered.  
"Some people's kissing styles aren't compatible. I'd rate him a 5. You?" Sam mumbled her response. "What?"  
"I said he's a nine." Carly knew no one was ever going tot get a ten. Sam doesn't believe in perfection. Freddie was as high a score as Sam was going to give.  
"Wow. I guess you two are more compatible. they do say opposites attract for a reason. Intensity on a one to ten scale?"  
"100," Sam's cheeks flushed just thinking about it. "Is it going hot in here?"  
"Tongue?" Carly questioned.  
"Yeah."  
"Way to go, Freddie. Who initiated it?"  
"I did. He was nervous. He did that whole scratching the back of his head thing," Sam went into detail.  
"Was that the moaning I heard from the hallway."  
"Most likely. I think Freddie might have copped a feel."  
"Freddie Benson? Cop a feel?"  
"His hands were on my gluteus maximus for a while and I think one might have rose to my chest for a moment. I'm going to bed. We'll talk later," Sam mumbled as she headed up stairs to Carly's room.  
Carly was left alone in the living room shocked. Freddie was bold enought to do that. He never tried thos e moves on Carly. Why was that? Maybe he was more attracted to Sam than Carly thought. She was also suprised Sam didn't break his arm for it. She smiled thinking her best friends could be falling in love. The n again were they already in love?

AN: Finally, I finished outlining this story. It just needs some editing. We find out a Melanie secret next chapter. Then we find out if Sam gets in contact with her father like Freddie suggested. Review for more! Catch up on Fate and Destiny. The sequel is up on Friday. It's called Loose Ends!


	7. Chapter 7

After spending the night at Carly's, Sam returned home to check on her sister. She saw her sister was still sleeping. Sam was shocked considering it was the middle of the afternoon. What was Melanie doing all night?Sam almost forgot about her boyfriend. I wonder how the school bored would feel about their relationship. Would the loser get fired? He must be a loser considering he can't find someone his own age. Would Melanie be expelled? Sam smirked to herself at the thought. Melanie finally did something naughty. In all honesty, it disgusted her. Especially how she wasted her virginity on some scumbag, that "loved" her. Their father often claimed to "love" them too. Once reflecting upon her thoughts, Sam realized she was judging a man she did not know. How would she feel if someone did that to her? She certainly would it. That doesn't make it any less sickening.

Sam then thought about her night with Freddie. She grinned as she turned on the television to watch Girly her room as she sat on her bed. He was as sweet as humanly possible. He was not the nerd she once knew. He was practically growing into a man. Freddie was the man making butterflies flutter in her stomach. She waned to melt at this touch. He made her laugh though it was usually unintentionally. She likes that he finds her refreshing. He think's she is interesting and he is curious to figure her out. Freddie know Sam better than anyone. He can say the same about her. She began to think about the softness of his lips. She started to crave the feeling of pleasure when their lips touched. She thought of what he said about her father. What if she did write a response? She grabbed her laptop and typed.

_Dear Sperm Donor,_

_Notice how I chose not to call you my father. You ultimately aren't. I haven't seen you in years. I personally black out the memory of the last time I saw you is disappointment I knew how a father was supposed to act. You didn't fit the loving for a while. Then you became distant. You shut your family out. In case you didn't know, I'm done with you. You make me sick. You're a despicable human being that is using your flaws as a publicity stunt. My guess is you only revealed this because a reporter found out or something. You can't have them spill your secret. You might as well come clean._

_Do you think people sympathize with a man full of so much cowardice he couldn't be a dad to his daughters? hat's not right. You weren't a dad to me. You and Melanie are on speaking terms. I don't know how she could be so forgiving. That's her downfall. She's to naive to not see the worst in people. She's way too optimistic. All she wanted was her daddy back. Ultimately, she's too stupid to not see you're just gonna hurt her again. It's what you do. You hurt people. You could care less. That apology was worthless. You are a worthless man. If you wanted to speak to me, do it in person. It'snot like you can't afford airfare._

_How dare you speak of my family's struggles. Where were you when we couldn't afford food? How about when our lighting bill wasn't bad? What about when we were evicted from our home? You weren't there. What do you have to say for yourself. You publish a public apology. Oops, my bad. Do you think that's good enough to fix things. I've seen things, I can't unsee. I know things that can't be erased. You were supposed to be my father. You were supposed to provide for me. You were supposed to protect me from the dangers of the world. You did more than just fail. You quit! I can't even actually consider you a man._

_Don't worry. I wasn't hurt. I was saddened,but not hurt. There wasn't an aching feeling in my chest. Mel was miserable. All she ever did was cry for you. You don't deserve tears but she doesn't understand that. She never will. If you didn't love us enough to stay, why bother crying. It's not my fault. You aren't my problem. I remember when you would come home late at night drunk. You would go into the shed to work o some piece of technology. All I could here is your drunken laughter that would eventually turn into sobs. You were crying. How pathetic is that? I was denied the unconditional love a child deserves from both of their parents. Luckily for me, I have some awesome friends (iCarly crew) that make life worth living. I will never forgive you, but you aren't worth hating._

_Rot in hell,_  
_Sam Puckett_  
_iCarly Co-host_

The blonde tucked her hair behind her ear before posting the letter to her blog on the iCarly website. Sam heard shuffling coming from down the hall. She knew it had to be her sister. Pam, their mother, was away doing who knows what with some creep guy. It was odd how she found that to be normal. Melanie must have woken up and left the shed. Sam's bedroom door opened to reveal Melanie in her pink pajamas. "Hi Samantha," Melanie usually sweet voice lacked it's usual cheery tone.  
"'Sup Mel." Sam contemplated what to do about her sister's condition. Her eyes were red and her breath smelt of puke. Was she sick?  
"How did things go with Freddie?" Sam wanted to ask how she was feeling. She didn't want to sound as if she cared though. If it was serious, Mel would tell, right?  
"I had fun with the nub."  
"Oh. Can I ask you a question?" Oh boy. Sam knew something bad was coming from this.  
"You just did." Sam was as sarcastic as usual. On the inside, she was worried.  
"You know what I mean."  
"I do. Go ahead and ask. Please don't tell me its about drugs."  
"I already told you I quit. How do you feel about taking a gap year?"  
"Do you mean waiting a year to go to college after graduation?"  
"Precisely."  
"College isn't necessarily for everyone. A gap year could be useful for some. I think it could cause a delay in success though. People could take time to off for an adventure and discover themselves. Why are you asking?"  
"I'm considering taking one."  
"Why? What happened to conquering the world before 30? This could be a setback. I thought you wanted to graduate early. Are you planning to travel Europe or something?" Sam pondered.  
"It's nothing like 's an adventure though?"  
"What kind of adventure," Sam asked hesitantly.  
"An a-adventure of m-motherhood,"Mel stuttered. Tears began to sting her eyes.  
"You're pregnant!" Sam exclaimed. She couldn't believe her ears. What the hell is going on? She was the trouble maker of the family? How could her sister be so careless.  
"Yes. I am. I don't know what to do."  
"Did you tell the father," Sam questioned her with wide eyes.  
"I did. He wants nothing to do with it." All guys are jerks, except Freddie that is. Sam immediately felt sympathetic. Then again, she shouldn't be having unprotected sex.  
"We have to create a game plan."  
"We?" Mel was shocked that her sister was considering helping her.  
"Of course, we. I would never abandon my niece or nephew."  
"I can't go back to Boston."  
"Drop out."  
"What?! I need an education. We both know what happens to girls who drop out of high school?"  
"Get your GED," Sam shrugged. It was a substitute for a high school education.  
"Where am I supposed to go? Mom will kick me out when she hears," Mel began to hyperventilate.  
"You could stay with Carly," the aggressive twin stated.  
"You know I can't burden them."  
"Stay with them till you're about 6 months pregnant. Then just move into a maternity home or something. They'll let you stay for like 2 years at some places. How far along are you?"  
"Two months. I know I haven't gained any weight. What about my education? My future?" Melanie stood up and started pacing. Sam could read the worry on her face.  
"Get a part-time job. Take some part-time classes at a community college. Transfer the credits after you give birth," Sam said as if it was obvious. "Stop worrying. You and the baby will be fine."  
"You're lucky to have a guy like Freddie."  
"It was one date. It's not like he's my boyfriend," Sam protested.  
"He will be. If you were ever to get pregnant, he would stand by you," Melanie commented as she shook her head and sat back down on the edge of Sam's bed.  
"We aren't even thinking about sex. Freddie might because he's a secret perv. I certainly am not."  
"So you've never had a sexual fantasy about Freddie?," Melanie raised her eyebrow at her identical twin.  
"...Now." Sam paused before answering.  
"I head hesitation. You so have sex dreams about him. I can't blame you his adorkable. His biceps are yummy. If I wasn't your sister or pregnant, I'd make him mine. I bet his abs are amazing. Have you seen him shirtless?"  
"Can you not fantasize about the tech geek?" Sam pleaded with the tech geek. Melanie got up to leave.  
"It's not my fault you have the hots for Freddie. I'm going to take a bath." With that statement, Melanie was gone leaving her sister to reread the letter to her father that she posted.

Sam completely agreed with her sister. Freddie was a great guy. He would easily be the perfect boyfriend. How was Carly able to resist him. He wasn't exactly a model, but he was still hot. Sam found him very attractive. Sometimes she seriously thought about jumping his bones. She's always admire the way his muscles flexed as he held the camera. She did everything possible to not be obvious about it. She remembered her sister's current situation. She was truly disappointed and angry with Melanie. She knew she couldn't allow that to show. Ultimately, Sam knew she had to put all that emotion aside for the baby. She needed to be strong and Sam doesn't know how to be weak.

AN: I've been thinking about quitting on this story. Loose Ends goes up tomorrow. I should be studying for the SATs. Instead of studying, I'm writing fanfiction. That's bad. I'm just looking forward to high school graduation. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

For the past couple of weeks, Sam and Freddie have been secretly dating. It wasn't a secret to everyone. No one wanted to deal with the iCarly fans. If they made this public, crazy Creddie fans would cause a ruckus. It would be minor though considering there aren't many people who are Credddie shippers. Only Spencer, Melanie, and Carly knew. After Sam taught him how to lie, Spencer was better at keeping secrets. They didn't tell Gibby because they knew he would accidentally spill their secret. They all knew better than to tell Freddie's mom. Marissa Benson hates Samantha Puckett but not as much as Carly Shay. The overbearing and psychotic woman would have a heart attack upon learning of their relationship. Both Sam and Freddie, knew she would forbid the relationship to solution to the problem was for her not to know. They went on dates near the outskirts of Seattle.

After the filming of iCarly, Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby were getting ready to go down stairs before the door flies open. Spencer storms in with a keyboard in his arms. "Look what I found." Spencer was bouncing around and almost dropped the instrument on his foot.  
"You found a keyboard," Carly responded to her brother.  
"I just need to learn how to play." All Spencer know how to play is his banjo guitar that he often used to impress women.  
"I don't think you should," Sam stated.  
"Why is that?" Spencer questioned her curious at to what the answer might be.  
"I rather not have the room fill up with smoke from the fire we all know you are going to set."  
"She makes a good point," Freddie agreed with his official girlfriend. He smirked at her with happiness in his chocolate eyes.  
"You only agree with her because-" Spencer was about to reveal their relationship with Gibby in the room.  
"If I don't she'll hurt me," Freddie interrupted and gestured to Gibby.  
"I can Itsy Bitsy Spider or Old McDonald Had a Farm or Row Row Row Your Boat. Do you guys wanna hear it?" Gibby offered.  
"No thanks, Gibby," Carly said then patted his shoulder kindly with a smile.  
"I know how to play" Sam commented.  
"Really? When did you learn how?" Carly asked.  
"Many years ago, when I competed in pageants."  
"Play something," Freddie requested.  
"I rather not."  
"I'd love to hear you play and sing. Hiding your ability constitutes as a secret. I thought we weren't going to be keeping secrets!" Carly exclaimed.  
"Fine." Sam set up the keyboard and Freddie grabbed a stool for her to sit on.  
"Here you go Princess Puckett," Freddie said to her with a grin.  
"Shhh Frednub. I'm preparing to wow you all with my musical ability."  
"What song?" Carly was curious as to what she was going to play.  
"The acoustic version of Clarity by Zedd featuring Foxes. Now everyone be quiet." Sam closed her eyes as the room entered a silence.

_"High dive into frozen waves_  
_Where the past comes back to life_  
_Fight fear for the selfish pain_  
_It was worth it every time_  
_Hold still right before we crash_  
_Case we both know how this ends_  
_Our clock ticks till it breaks you glass_  
_And I drown in you again"_

Eyes widened at the sound of Sam's voice. Of the two girls in their group, Carly was the one commonly referred to as the one with musical ability. Sam easily proved herself superior to her best friend. After the shock wore off, Carly began to feel a bit of jealousy. Sam had a great boyfriend and amazing vocal ability. The brunette girls wasn't used to not being a star. When she realized, her selfish nature she tried to clear her head. Carly sought to find meaning behind her friend's song choice.

_"Cause you are the piece of me_  
_I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly_  
_Still fight and I don't know why_  
_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?"_

Sam and Freddie are different than most couples. They drive each other absolutely crazy and fight all the time. They can scream at each other with smiles on their faces. Insults are flying but the playful element couldn't be ignored. For years, the were unknowingly flirting. This all added up to their current romance.

_"Walk on through a red parade_  
_And refuse to make amends_  
_It cuts deep through our ground_  
_And makes us forget all common sense_  
_Don't speak as I try to leave_  
_Cause we both know what we'll choose_  
_If you pull, then I'll push too deep_  
_And I'll fall right back to you"_

Realistically, they make no sense. How could they work in a relationship? Why are they even interested in each other? They can point out all the things they hate about each other. They despise some of each other's features. Both of them are willing to point out their flaws. They are overly competitive with each other. All logic goes out the window because Sam and Freddie work.

_"Cause you are the piece of me_  
_I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly_  
_Still fight and I don't know why_  
_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?"_

They need each other in the most obvious ways. Freddie motivates Sam to put in effort. He always has tried to have her apply herself more. Classes like Physics or Calculus that she hates, he'll help her. Freddie needs Sam's energy and spontaneity. Where would he be without Sam? The entire show wouldn't have existed if Sam didn't get herself and Carly in makes him loosen up and makes him tougher. He stands up for himself to her. Before Sam, bullies would walk over him. Sam personally has made sure these bullies know not to mess with each other.

_"Why are you my clarity?_  
_Why are you my remedy?_  
_Why are you my clarity?_  
_Why are you my remedy?"_

Sam's eyes opened. Freddie's jaw had dropped towards the beginning of her performance. Her voice was strong and emotional. It was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard next to her laughter. It was intoxicating to him. He knew this would not be the last time he would make her sing. It was almost like a drug. Once you heard Sam sing, you wanted to hear more.

_"If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?_  
_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?_  
_Why are you my clarity?"_

Freddie managed to close his mouth, when their eyes met. Sam's years of practice made her a skilled fingers danced upon the keyboard. When she finished, the room remained silent. Gibby fought the urge to applaud and make a fool out of himself. He would usual donit anyway, but he was enjoying the energy of the room. Soon, Sam broke the silence, "what?"  
"That was-" Spencer started  
"Amazing,"  
"Awesome,"commented Gibby with a nod.  
"Beautiful," Freddie complimented his girlfriend. A blush rose to Sam's face and she tried to hide it behind her hair.  
"Can't a guy finish his own sentence?"  
"Thanks guys."  
"Did you pick that song for a particular reason? Does the song have a meaning? Was it for a special person?" Carly asked  
"You know I can't answer any of those questions at this moment," Sam answered. She practically declared her love for her secret boyfriend in front of their friends. They haven't mentioned the L word it seemed to be too soon. Sam pouted upon the realization Carly would bring up the subject matter again, when they were alone together.  
"Are you going to study music in college?" Carly decided to change the subject to put her friend at ease. Sam shook her head.  
"I thought you already told Carly what you were going to study," said Freddie with a look of confusion.  
"The topic never came up," Sam replied playing with her hair a bit. She was nervous in regards to college. She was an average student, not a bad one.  
"What are you planning to study?" Carly asked lightly sensing her best friend's nerves.  
"I want to be a screenwriter or playwright. I could possibly minor in music."  
"We need to start picking colleges that are near each other. I refuse to be separated from my best friends," Carly stated.  
"You know, who ever you dedicated that song to is one luck guy," Freddie spoke as he approached Sam who was now sitting on a bean bag. He began to lean over as if he were about to kiss her, until the computer started beeping.  
"What was that?" Sam questioned.  
"I'll check." With that statement Freddie moved over to the computer. "Oh no."  
"Oh no? Why 'Oh no'?" Carly was wondering what went wrong.  
"The website is about to crash. There is too much traffic."  
"Why is that?" The show gained a boost in viewers recently upon learning the identity of Sam's father.  
"I might have sort of left the camera on," he said as he moved to turn it off.  
"WHAT?!" Sam asked. The entire world just heard her sing.  
"Oops. Now the world know you have the voice of an angel."  
"Flattery will get you nowhere, Benson," Sam growled.  
"Calm down Sam it's not a big deal," Gibby spoke. Sam sent him a death glare that made him almost wet his pants. "On a second thought worry all you want. I'm gonna go buy some liquid soap. Bye guys." The Gibster fled the room with record speed.

The iCarly trio then disbanded. Sam was planning on sleeping over but wanted to be alone with Freddie beforehand. She condemned him for leaving his camera on. He defended himself over the mistake. Eventually, Freddie gave up and apologized. Sam grinned in victory and dragged him to the fire escape. There, they made out for what felt like forever. What problems could arise from Sam's singing ability being public knowledge? What could go wrong?

AN: This chapter is more of a filler. I kinda just wanted to use this song. It's one of my favorites. iStart a Fanwar is pretty inaccurate. There are not nearly as many Creddie shippers as there are Seddie. I want all your praise! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Sam and Freddie had been together for almost a month. Their relationship wasn't perfect, but it was perfectly flawed. They loved their arguments and disputes. They always managed to make watch other smile and laugh. Carly loved to observe their interaction. She found herself planning their wedding. Sam and Freddie begged her to stop, but she claimed that she wanted to be prepared. A Seddie wedding seemed inevitable, according to Carly. She would catch herself envisioning Sam's wedding dress and then realize that she was alone. She was slightly envious of the love between their best friends. They hadn't declared it yet, but it was obvious. It was so obvious, Spencer could see it. Carly appeared to be almost obsessed with their relationship at times. She knew she was desperately in need of a boyfriend.

"This is all your fault," Sam said angrily as she sat on the couch watching Celebrities Underwater.  
"Sam, I said I was sorry," Carly, who was sitting beside her, replied. Sam continued to glare at her best friend.  
"That isn't good enough." Carly could have ruined Sam's relationship with the best boyfriend she has ever had. She technically has the right to be angry.  
"I really mean it." Sorry doesn't fix it. Sometimes the blonde hated her brunette counterpart that was almost like a sister to her.  
"No you don't. You're just upset Freddie and I have to drag you on all of our dates."  
"How was I supposed to know the camera was on?"  
"You shouldn't have asked those questions in the first place. Now I can't go anywhere in public alone with Freddie. I get glares from the few Creddie shippers that exists and people won't stop photographing us and asking weird questions."  
"What weird questions?" Carly tilted her head as she asked the question.  
"When is the Seddie baby coming? Thank God Ms. Benson is as oblivious as she is overprotective. Do you know what she'd do to me if she heard that question?" That's awkward. Why would they assume she was pregnant? Next to Carly and Melanie, Sam was the one you would least expect to be a virgin. Imagine the awkwardness of that conversation.  
"No. What?"  
"She would personally try to tie my tubes. She's PSYCHO!" For that reason, Freddie's mother still does not know he is in a relationship. It helps that Sam and Freddie were always best friends. His mother never approved of their friendship either. She just go used to it. They can spend time together without raising suspicion, because they always had.  
"I love that you accept Freddie despite coming from a lunatic."  
"I'm not one to judge. My mom is crazy in a different way."  
"You never talk about your mom besides her bikini's and boyfriends. What makes her so bad?" Carly knew so little about Sam's home life.  
"You don't want to know."  
"Yes I-" Carly was interrupted by the door opening.  
"Hola mi amiga y mi novia." Freddie waked over and pecked Sam's lips.  
"Hey, dork."  
"Must you call me names?" Freddie asked flirtatiously.  
"Would you have it any other way?" Sam countered  
"Of course not," Freddie said as he sat next to Sam who was between her boyfriend and her best friend. Sam then interlaced her fingers with Freddie's and gave him a smile.  
"Awww!"  
"CARLY!" the couple shouted in unison.  
"It's not my fault you guys are-"  
"Don't say it," Freddie interrupted his former crush.  
"You guys are so-"Carly started again.  
"Don't you dare, Shay!"Sam hissed at her.  
"You guys are so CUTE!" Carly began to squeal and jump up and down to accentuate that point.  
"EW!" the bickering duo screamed.  
"You know it's true. What do you have against being cute?"  
"It's yucky. Benson is always being a sap and that is as much cuteness as I can tolerate. Do you have to always have to pester us about our cuteness," Sam responded.  
"You think I'm cute," Freddie spoke to his girlfriend.  
"Would I be with you if I didn't find you attractive?"  
"I knew you only wanted me for my body." He flexed his biceps resulting in a laugh from Sam.  
"This is coming from the guy who has had wet dreams about me since junior high."  
"Gross! Oh no! Was I in any of those dreams? Please say no! I don't think I wanna know actually," Carly said as she covered her ears.  
"No you weren't. I never felt that way about you."  
"I'm not sexy to you." She sounded offended. Somehow she was able to hear him with her ears covered.  
"Honestly, not at all," Fredward told her. Carly frowned at him. Sam was happy her boyfriend wasn't attracted to her best friend. She still felt bad that Carly wasn't self confident in regards to her body.  
"You sure know make a girl feel bad. It's because Sam has boobs, isn't it?" Carly is way too insecure.  
"Can we not talk about my body? Carly, you have boobs they just aren't visible to the naked eye," Sam pointed out.  
"Sam's got curves in all the right places," Freddie's eyes were on Sam's chest when he was speaking. Sam slapped the back of his head.  
"Why can't I be curvy?" Carly's frustration was clear.  
"Why can't you be proud that you are super model skinny? You aren't anorexic. You're thin. My curves are just body fat. Maybe I should lose weight," Sam offered to make her friend feel better.  
"No! You aren't losing any weight. You make body fat look hot," Freddie protested.  
"Well this conversation is making me uncomfortable."  
"You wouldn't be here if you just shut your mouth. Can we go?"  
"Let's go, honey," Freddie said as he opened the door for his girlfriend.  
"Don't call me that."  
"Fine sweetheart." Freddie can sure be as difficult as Sam sometimes.  
"Okay Freddiekins." Sam can fight fire with fire.  
"No nicknames besides the ones we usually use, Princess Puckett."  
"I'm glad we agree." The three tookoff to Pini's for a date.

After the kinda date Sam and Freddie had with Carly, Sam took the bus home. "Hey, are you Sam Puckett?" Sam looked to see a man in his early twenties looking back at her. He was about six feet tall with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was attractive and he looked polished.  
"It depends on who is asking. Are you a cop?" Most people only went looking for her,if she was in trouble with the law.  
"No, I'm not. I recognize you from that web show," the man responded with a was a glint in his eye that Sam found odd.  
"Why did you ask, if you already knew the answer?" She was very suspicious of his behavior. Despite being somewhat reckless, Sam knew when to use caution.  
"I decided not to come up to you like a creepy fan," his smirk turned into a grin that would rival that of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.  
"How am I sure you're not a creepy fan?" Sam asked the unidentified man.  
"I'm a fan. I'm just not creepy," he guy defended himself. He shook his head at her question.  
"I'm not sure about that." Sam is usually a god judge in character  
"I'm Garret Carter." He offered Sam his hand to shake flirtatiously.  
"You already know who I am." Sam didn't shake his hand obviously.  
"Maybe we could go out to eat some time." Sam was sure something was wrong with him.  
"Are you asking me out?" She doesn't date complete strangers.  
"Yes I am," Garret replied boldly.  
"Aren't I too young for you?" Sam asked looking at him skeptically.  
"You're seventeen right?" He looked her up and down perversely. He then licked his lips and let out a small growl. Luckily for him, Sam did not hear it.  
"Yeah," she answered with her eyes narrowed.  
"It's perfectly legal," Garret stated. Why couldn't he find a girl his own age?  
"I'm not interested," Sam said firmly as she waved him off. She wanted him to leave badly.  
"Why not? Do you have a boyfriend? Is it that Freddie kid?" Was it that obvious that there was something between them?  
"Can you just leave me alone?" Why can't he understand rejection?  
"You should reconsider." Garret was persistent and extremely aggravating.  
"Don't make me whip out my butter sock," Sam threatened him with a glare that could kill.  
"You are so funny. I'll convince you to give me a chance eventually."  
"Fat chance. I suggest you leave before you suffer tremendous pain."  
"Sadly, this is my stop. I'd like to continue this conversation later. Bye, beautiful," Garret winked at her as he spoke and hopped off the bus.  
"Creep," Sam said under her breath.

As Sam rode home, she found herself thinking about that man. He said he was going to convince her to change her mind. How did he plan on doing so? To convince her, they would have to meet again. How would he know if they were to encounter each other once more? What was he planning? Did he plan their first meeting? What is going on? Sam felt the need to clear her head as she waited for the bus to reach her stop.

Sam thought of Freddie which she did commonly nowadays. He always found a way into her mind. She thought of his smiles and dorky tendencies. She remembered how she snuck into his room (his mom was home and completely unaware of Sam's presence) and watched a Galaxy Wars marathon with him. Sam claimed to have only stayed for the free food. She would honestly do anything to spend time with him. That included watching a movie that she consistently deemed to be nubbish.

AN: You all are probably asking why include a new character. Garret is going to be important to the ending of this story. We check upon Melanie next chapter. Should I include the Puckett mother? I think I should. Praise? Ideas? Comments? Review!


	10. Chapter 10

"Woah," Sam said as she comes into the living room and sees her sister lying on the coach.  
"What?" Mel questioned curious to find out the reasoning behind her sister's shocked expression.  
"You're showing" Sam stated with wide eyes on the pregnant belly of the prissy twin.  
"Well, I am with child." Mel is three months into the pregnancy at this time. The girls have been waiting for their mother to return. She has never been gone so long before. Sam hadn't seen her since the before summer vacation.  
"What if you are having twins?"Sam sat beside her sister who was trying to nap.  
"What are the chances?" Mel moved into a sitting position as she adjusted her ponytail.  
"Considering we are twins, I'd say pretty high." Sam reached over and rested her hand on Mel's stomach for a moment.  
"I thought it skips a generation." Mel swatted Sam's hand away.  
"I think that's an urban legend," the aggressive twin spoke. The girls heard a door slam. Someone was in the house. Mel jumped at the sound and Sam became more alert.  
"I'm HOME!" The voice belonged to the Puckett Mother. They could hear her foot steps approach from down the hall.  
"Oh no," the twins said in unison. Pam was not aware of her favorite daughter's pregnancy.  
"I'll be right back," Sam said as she turned away from the direction her mother was coming. She ran into her room going to retrieve something.  
"Sam, are you pregnant?!" Pam asked as she saw Melanie's pregnant belly. She can't tell her own daughters apart. Mel blamed the drugs and alcohol. Sam blamed the father that depressed her enough to turn to getting high and being drunk.  
"Sam isn't pregnant," Mel replied as she shook her head.  
"So you just gained weight..."Pam concluded by the roundness of the once skinny girl's stomach.  
"No, Sam didn't gain any weight." Mel again avoided giving away her identity. She didn't want to hear her mother's disappointment.  
"That tummy says otherwise. No boy will ever want a fat lazy cow like you. You're too stupid to get anywhere in life." Mel knew Pam was cruel to her sister. She didn't know it was to this degree.  
"Mom! Stop talking about Sam that way," Mel jumped to defend her twin. She crossed her arms as she waited for Sam to come back.  
"Why are you talking like that? You ARE Sam. I knew you would go crazy one day." Pam laughed hysterically and she was clearly drinking, but was not drunk.  
"I'm Melanie," she spoke slowly. Pam's eyes widened tremendously. She engulfed her daughter in to a strong hug.  
"Hi, Mel. Looks like my perfect daughter put on the pounds. You don't have the metabolism of your sister, you know. She eats like a fat ass, but doesn't look like one. You should try to lose some weight." Pam ended the hug as she sensed her daughters discomfort.  
"I can't do that Mom," Mel wanted to delay informing Pam of the pregnancy until Sam returned.  
"Why not? Don't tell me you are getting lazy like her." Pam's eyes didn't leave the tummy of Melanie.  
"Mom... I'm pregnant." Mel stepped back to distance herself from her mother. She knew she couldn't hide it anymore.  
"Get out!" Pam shouted as she shoved her daughter. Mel stumbled back byt remained on her feet. Sam then barged in with a bag in her hand.  
"You told her without me." Sam handed the bag to Melanie. "Here."  
"I didn't mean to. Calm down, Mom." Mel wanted to avoid the inflatable. She didn't want to leave her home. Then again, was it really her home? She spent so little time there.  
"Get OUT!" Pam screamed once more. Her eyes were red with anger.  
"I knew this would happen," Sam stated. Inside the bag, was Mel's things. She knew Pam wouldn't let Mel Pack anything. Sam prepared for the worst. It was surprising especially knowing how irresponsible she could be at times. She always stepped up, when it mattered,  
"I can expect this from Sam. We all know she's destined to fail. It wasn't supposed to be you, Mel. You have officially disappointed me. You aren't even my daughter anymore. Get OUT!" Pam started throwing pillows from the coach at the twins.  
"Are you disowning her?" Sam raised her eyebrow at her reckless mother.  
"Duh! Kiss that fancy boarding school good bye! OUT! OUT! OUT." Pam proceeded to push Mel out the door.  
"You know where to go. I'll see you later," Sam told her sister before the door shut.  
"Sam, stay away from your slutty sister." Pam tried to push Sam but the girl moved out of the way.  
"Mom, you aren't one to judge. We should super glue your legs shut." Sam knew about her mother's "activities" with her boyfriends. They truly are more like lovers or sex providers.  
"Go to your room!" Pam ordered.  
"Fine." Sam stopped away and went to her room. She waited for her mother to leave the house again. She didn't have to wait long, because she was on her way to a local bar. Having your former favorite daughter get knocked up by some guy was too much for her to handle. She hated the man who got her pregnant and left them. She almost hated her own daughters. Sam left and went to Carly's apartment.

"We all knew this would happen," Carly said once the story was explained to her by the twins. All three girls sat on the couch in the living room.  
Carly heads to the kitchen to serve herself some of her special lemonade. She is the only one who drinks it so she doesn't offer any to the others. She doesn't know how disgusting any normal person finds it."My mom's a bitch."  
"SAM!" Carly was quick to condemn who she thought was Sam for their foul language. The brunette was always the Motherly type.  
"Mel said it!" Sam defended herself. She was proud of her twins sudden potty mouth. Sam sent Mel a smirk in approval.  
"Mel?" Carly's shock was evident by the tone of her voice.  
"I'm just being honest." Mel laid down on the couch and began to rub her stomach in large circles.  
The door then opened to reveal Freddie. "Hey guys. Hi beautiful." He stole a short kiss from Sam.  
"'Sup Benson," she responded.  
"Oh nothing. I just wanted to check up on you and your sister. Mel, you look very pregnant."  
"Maybe, that's because I am. I don't know how Sam tolerate you. I only went out with you to bug her. I knew you had feelings for him," Mel spoke calmly. She clearly did not notice the offense Sam took to the statement.  
"Mel!" Sam glared at her sister.  
"What?" Mel questioned innocently.  
"So you didn't really like him?" Sam obviously would be happy knowing Mel wasn't attracted to her boyfriend.  
"He's too nice. I like good guys with an edge," she replied as she began to doze off.  
"Isn't that how you got into this situation?"  
"What do you mean?" Mel clearly did not know where Sam was going with this.  
"Your teacher was such a rebel that he decided to go against the law and have an affair with a student." Sam wouldn't let her sister get away with insulting the guy she loved. Sam loved Freddie even if she hadn't admitted it yet.  
"Your baby daddy was your teacher!" Freddie shouted.  
"Didn't I tell you?" Sam walked over to him and held his hand.  
"No!" Freddie clearly didn't know this information. Mel was supposed to be the good girl.  
"Sorry for keeping you out of the loop." Sam then pulled Freddie down to the couch with her. He sat down and she shifted her body to almost sit on his lap.  
"I clearly have bad taste in guys," Mel voiced.  
"Clearly," the iCarly trio said simultaneously.  
"He just had the prettiest eyes," Mel voiced dreamily.  
"I hope those eyes are worth use a child the pain of labor. You'll have to raise a child alone," Sam countered. Who knew she could be practical?  
"You didn't have to remind me," Mel retorted and shuddered at the thought of labor.  
"You didn't have to insult my boyfriend, but you did," retorted Sam.  
"Sam, do you wanna go to Quisp tomorrow night?" Freddie proposed. He didn't want an argument to break out between the sisters. Mel was probably acting moody, due to her hormones.  
"I want to, but then we have to bring Carly," the blonde headed demon answered,  
"I don't want Carly there either," Freddie smirked at his girlfriend.  
"Hey!" Carly shouted clearly insulted at them not wanting her presence.  
"It's a date. We don't want you crashing it," Freddie replied. He wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled her closer.  
"I guess. I'll go with you guys and try to pick up a cute guy. I'm tired of being single. I really need a-" Carly started.  
"No one wants to hear another rant about how badly you need a boyfriend. We hear it all the time. It's nauseating," Sam interrupted her best friend.  
"Whatever."  
"My mom's not home. Come over," Freddie said.  
"I'm going to Freddie's. Bye." Sam pulled Freddie out of the apartment. They took of to do what couples do, when they are alone. Sam beat Freddie in video games. This shocked him considering he memorized all the cheat codes. Sam still won. In order to stop Sam from continuing to brag about her victory, he initiated a very hot make out session. Even when times are rough, Sam had Freddie to brighten her day.

AN: How was it? I have a lot planned for Quisp. It's gonna be interesting. This story is called Failure of a Father. We get back to the father soon (2 chapters). Praise? Constructive criticism? Comments? Concern? REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

The iCarly trio just arrived at Quisp. They were sitting at a table. Carly was wearing a tight red dress. Freddie wore a simple blue polo shirt. Sam's dress was blue and black with a color block pattern and leather trim. "Have I told you how hot you looked?" Freddie asked Sam with a smirk on his face.  
"Dork, we're in public." She softly pushed him trying to create distance between them.  
"I know." The smirk remained on his face.  
Sam laughed at his expression. "They don't know we are a couple."  
"I know." He moved closer to her. She backed away.  
"Then why are you flirting with me in public?" she asked him.  
"Is it wrong to tell my secret girlfriend how hot she is?" His eyes almost sparkled at her.  
"Not if it is done in private," Sam stated  
"Could you two stop," Carly demanded.  
"What?" the couple asked in unison. What could she be talking about.  
"That."The confusion of the couple was still intact.  
"What?" they repeated.  
"Being a couple." Both Sam and Freddie were offended at this statement.  
"You want us to break up?" Freddie asked for clarification.  
"No," Carly answered.  
"I'm confused," Sam stated  
"You're not the only one." Freddie agreed with his girlfriend.  
"It's just frustrating," Carly threw her hand up in the air with the statement.  
"Can you elaborate?" Freddie questioned.  
"I don't like being alone." They knew were this was going.  
"Oh no," Sam sighed.  
"Not again," Freddie frowned.  
"What?" Carly asked her best friends.  
"You complain about being single way too often," Sam responded honestly.  
"You would complain too, if your two best friends dragged you on a date with them." Carly attempted to defend herself  
"We didn't drag you," the couple protested.

"If I had a boyfriend, we could double," Carly continued.  
"This is your fault that you are here," Sam said.  
"How?"  
"Sam was singing beautifully-" Freddie started.  
"And you started yapping about who the song was about," Sam finished his sentence.  
"They naturally assumed me. Was it?" Freddie smirked once more. Sam loved to hate that smirk.  
"That's not what we are talking about. Let's not get off topic."  
"I can't even ask my own girlfriend to dance," Freddie said softly.  
"Why?" Carly asked.  
"Because our dating is a secret." His voice rose a bit.  
"Shhhh," Carly hushed him  
"Quiet down, Benson," Sam commanded.  
"Yes, Princes Puckett."  
"I want a sweet boyfriend," Carly whined.  
"Leave and go find yourself one here." Sam was tired of Carly's complaining.  
"I have the feeling that I'm not wanted."  
"You aren't," the boyfriend and girlfriend spoke simultaneously.  
"Hey!" Carly was clearly hurt and clutched her heart.  
"I'm trying to have a secret date with this lovely lady. Carly leave." Freddie waved her off.  
"Fine." She turned towards the crowd.  
"Thank god," Sam said.  
"I know. I got rid of her for you." Freddie smiled at his girlfriend.  
"We should have just gone to the movies." Sam returned the smile.  
"I didn't want to see a movie." Freddie didn't like any of the films playing.  
"We could have gone anyway," Sam offered.  
"What for?" His voice made the confusion evident.  
"The movie theater is pretty dark."  
"Yes?" He wanted her to continue.  
"And we wouldn't be able to be seen."  
"Yes?" What exactly was she getting at?  
"I would have know problem kissing you senseless throughout the duration of the film." Sam gave him a smirk of his own.  
"Why didn't we go to the movies?" Freddie's eyes narrowed.  
"You wanted to come here," the blonde beauty pointed out.  
"I clearly make stupid decisions." Freddie groaned.  
"I know. I tell you all the time." She then poked his belly.  
"Thanks Sam." He shook his head.  
"People would have been suspicious though." Sam's head tilted to the side.  
"Why is that?" Freddie asked.  
"Why would two people who claim to hate each other go to the movies alone?"  
"We'd bring Carly." Not this again.  
"I don't want her sitting with us, while we make out."  
"She can sit far away." Freddie just wanted to make out with Sam secretly in public.  
"That would add to the suspicion," Sam continued.  
"Just ignore her."  
"Carly would feel pretty uncomfortable." Sam found another point to argue.  
"Who cares about Carly?" Freddie voiced loudly.  
"She's our best friend." Sam was shocked at how Freddie could behave at times.  
"I'm just being honest."  
"I care. You care. Spencer cares. Her family cares. iCarly fans care. Who doesn't care?"  
"Seddie shippers," he answered instantly.  
"Don't mention them to me." Sometimes she hated her web show's fans.  
"OK."Freddie knew she despised them. Carly then returned to the table  
"Hey Freddie, I need your keys. I left my lip gloss in the car," Carly said.  
"Here." He handed over the keys to her.  
"Thanks." Carly grabbed the keys and ran.  
"No problem." Freddie turned to face his girlfriend.  
"I think she found a cute boy," Sam commented.  
"How could you tell?"  
"Why else would she need lip gloss?" Sam countered.  
"I see. Are you thirsty?" Freddie stood up.  
"Yeah."  
"I'll go get us both some Peppy Cola."  
"Ok." She checked her phone for text messages as Freddie left.  
Freddie reappeared quickly. "Come with me." His presence almost made her jump.  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't like the way some of the guys are looking at you." Freddie is the jealous type.  
"Alright. I guess you're right not to leave your hot secret girlfriend alone." He had no reason to be jealous. Sam only wanted him.  
"I just want to poke their eyes out." Teen boy perverts deserve it.  
"Hey Sam," a familiar voice calls out behind the cash register.  
"You?" Sam asks.  
"It's me," he responded with a flirtatious smile.  
"Who's this?" Freddie asked feeling somewhat jealous.  
"I'm Garret."  
"How do you know him?" Freddie looked at Sam.  
"He's some creep from the bus. Are you following me?" Sam answered Freddie before questing Garret.  
"No silly. I work here for the summer. Is this the boyfriend?" Garret asked Sam.  
"That's none of your business," Sam hissed.  
"We'll have two Peppy Colas," Freddie ordered.  
"Here you go. That's $3." Garret gives them the drinks.  
Freddie handed him the money. "Thanks."  
"Have a great night. I'll see you, Sam." Garret winked at her making her skin crawl. Sam wanted to be as far away from him as possible.  
"Have you seen Carly?" Sam asked Freddie when they were way from Carly.  
"No why?"  
"She hasn't come back in since she went to the car."  
"She's probably fine," Freddie said attempting to calm his girlfriend.  
"I'm not sure."  
"Let's go to the parking lot and check on her."  
"I just feel uneasy about something," Sam spoke.  
"Come on." The exited the building. They walked to the back of the parking lot. It was too crowded to park closer.  
"Get off of me. Stop. Let go," a voice pleaded in the shadows. The duo saw Carly being attacked by the car.  
"Carly!" the couple screamed.  
"Freddie give me my purse. Get ready to feel the pain, Creeper." Sam retrieved her butter sock. She was only able to hit the man once before he escaped.  
"He ran away," Carly said.  
"Carly, are you okay?" Freddie rushed to her aid  
"I'm fine."  
"What happened?" Sam asked with angry eyes.  
"I was going to the car and the guy just showed. He recognized me from the web show and started flirting with me. I wasn't interest and tried to leave. He pushed me against the car and started kissing my neck. I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge," Carly told them.  
"Everything is going to be okay," Freddie said  
"Yeah. Sam saved me. I couldn't defend myself." Carly failed at her attempt to smile at the blonde.  
"I wasn't going to let someone else be assaulted when I could have done something for the second time," Sam stated.  
"Second time?" Freddie asked.  
"There was a first?" Carly questioned.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Sam shook her head.  
"Sam please. Open up to us. Tell us what is on your mind. We care about you."  
"You guys know that my Dad left when I was younger. You didn't know that my mom started doing drugs." Sam frowned at the memory.  
"I suspected something like that," Carly said honestly.  
"She never worked so her 'boyfriends' usually paid for it. There was this one time she couldn't pay with money." Sam's eyes became glossy.  
"What happened?" Carly asked interest in the story.  
"Mel and I were 8. Mom's dealer came over to give her the drugs. She snatched it from his hand and started smoking it without paying. He demanded money, but she didn't have any. Mel and I were hiding in the closet, while this was happening. Mel had headphones on as she faced away from the door. I was watching through the crack. If he came for us, I could defend us with the baseball bat in out hands. Mom started crying. She said that she would pay him back later. That wasn't to good enough for him. He pushed her down on the couch and raped her. I saw everything. She true to push him and she screamed. I couldn't do anything. She told us earlier to stay in the closet. When he was done, the dealer said her debt was paid. It's disgusting. I hate men sometimes! The dealer! She wouldn't have been on drug, if it weren't for that sperm donor. She started drinking more and more. That's why I'm never home. I like it better at Carly's," Sam explained.  
"Are you okay?" Carly asked.  
"It's been years. I'm fine."  
"Hey, it's okay to cry." Freddie pulled Sam into his arms. Tears streamed done her face. Sam sobbed into the shoulder of his shirt. In that moment, the three felt closer than ever. Freddie knew he had to tell her that she was loved especially by him. He was planning a grand declaration.

AN: Her attacker is not Garret. This story is almost over 3-4 more chapters. It's been fun. Are you excited? What do you expect? Praise? Comments? Review!


	12. Chapter 12

"I still don't know why you insist on doing this," Sam stated.  
"You'll find out soon." Her boyfriend smirked at her expression.  
"Just tell me."  
"Be patient," Freddie responded with a grin.  
"Do you realize who you are talking to?"  
"I am well aware that you are not a patient person. Can you at least try?" He pleaded with her.  
"Maybe." Sam sighed knowing she waited to wait.  
"Good."  
"So why are we spending the night together alone?" Nothing inappropriate was going to happen. They knees they weren't ready for that.  
"Most girls would be happy to spend so much time with their boyfriend." Freddie frowned slightly.  
"Carly had me wake up early to get ready. I happen to like my sleep. Why we're you taking a nap in the evening anyway?" He raised his eyebrows at her.  
"Carly had me running around town grabbing supplies for iCarly. That stuff is tiring."Sam yawned dramatically to support her statement.  
"You didn't need to wake so early."  
"She said I had to look nice."  
"It doesn't matter what you wear. You are always beautiful." The sap. She told him she hated, when he was like that. She loved it actually. He knew it. He also knew she would never admit it.  
"I feel like U keep giving you opportunities to be sappy."  
"Sometime you've asking for it," Freddie responded.  
"This is why Carly calls us cute," Sam replied.  
"I try not to cross that line."  
"You fail at it." Sam pointed at him. He was driving his car.  
"You think I'm cute." Freddie wouldn't;t hide his amusement.  
"No one wants to feed your ego, Benson." Sam knew Freddie could get a big head. She had to keep him in check.  
"You've got quite an ego, yourself."  
"I can't help it. I was born awesome. Are we there yet?" The wait was aggravating her.  
"Yes we are."  
"The docks?" She was confused. Why were they there?  
"Yes, Princess Puckett."  
"We're going on the boat?" She wanted him to explain. He hadn't said anything about his plans the whole time.  
"Yes."  
"Looks fancy." Sam wasn't a fancy girl. She's poor. Her dad is rich. She didn't fit in with the wealthy in her opinion.  
"Nothing but the best for you." Freddie continued to amaze her with sappiness.  
"This is why I dressed up," Sam said.  
"You didn't have to." Freddie did enjoy what she was wearing,. It was a simple strapless dress. It was tight and showed off the curves he loved.  
"Yes I did."  
"You aren't going to drop this, are you?" He knew Sam. She was stubborn. So was he.  
"Duh."  
"Did you bring your over night bag?" he asked.  
"We went over this earlier. I can be responsible," she protested with a pout. Adorable.  
"My grandfather has been kind enough to let us borrow his yacht."  
"How can he afford this?" Sam questioned.  
"He's worked decades as a plastic surgeon," Freddie answered the blonde.  
"I wonder if he operated on my mom." Sam started to play with her hair out of boredom.  
"Anyway, he is already on board."  
"I can't believe your mom is letting you spend the night on the boat."  
"She doesn't know. She thinks I'm visiting grandpa."  
"You lied! I'm so so so... proud. It's just gonna be you and me tonight." She was stating the obvious.  
"Don't forget about my grandpa as captain."  
"The two of us are sharing a room."  
"You don't have to be nervous. We don't have to do anything." Freddie knew better than to pressure her.  
"I know. It's just the thought of intimacy I guess, after what happened to my mom with the dealer, is a bit nerve wrecking."  
"I completely understand. Come on. I have quite the night planned. I saw that guy Garret earlier today."  
"Where?"  
"At the florist." Freddie clenched his fist thinking bout the obnoxious guy. He just questioned him about Sam over and over again. Freddie though he might be a danger.  
"Thanks again for the bouquet by the way. Garret creeps me out. You know he's trying to steal me from you." Why is he everywhere? What is with this? Is he stalking them? Is he a crazy Seddie Shipper? Oh No!  
"He's too old."  
"I know right! I'm still in high school. You graduated college. I wouldn't want anyone other then you anyway!" Sam nearly shouted to show her frustration.  
"Now you're being sappy." Freddie grew a smirk on his face.  
"Shut up."  
"You are such a sap." He knew he was pushing her buttons. He liked her feisty.  
"It's not sappy. I'm being honest."  
"Well, I appreciate the honesty. I had dinner delivered here earlier."  
"Fried Chicken?" She had been craving it all day.  
"Yeah baby."  
"You're the best," she hugged him as they got out of the car.  
"I hate how I have to bribe you with food to do these things."  
"Whatever."

After their meal, Freddie dragged Sam to the bedrrom. Sam was nervous. What was he planning? He claimed it was another surprise. He stood beside the huge television and spoke. "I'm not a musician. I'm not nearly as talented and gifted as you are. You sang me a song. I know you might deny it but I know it was for me. You declared your feelings for me in front of our friends. I just want you to know that I feel the same. I don't have the beautiful voice you do or your creative mind, but I want to return the favor. Not musically. I put together this video just for you," Freddie spoke. The music began playing for the video as a picture of them together appeared on the screen." Never Stop (Wedding Version) by Safety Suit filled Sam's ears and the video played.

"This is my love song to you  
Let every woman know I'm yours  
So you can fall asleep each night, babe  
And know I'm dreaming of you more"

A video clip of Sam popped up. She recognized it from the year before. It was footage of the pageant. It showed her walking on the stage in her dress and declaring her love for fried chicken. The screen displayed her dance routine with her old coach Ernie. How did he get this footage? Freddie was on a double date with Spencer. The thought of Freddie on a date with someone else made her feel sick. That feeling was squashed by the overwhelming feeling to kiss him for putting together this video. Freddie originally found the video to make fun of Sam for dressing girly. When he watched, he was wowed by her stage presence and grace. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. It was odd to see his tormentor that way so he banished the thought from his mind, until they grew closer as friends.

"You're always hoping that we make it  
You always want to keep my gaze  
Well you're the only one I see  
And that's the one thing that won't change"

The footage then went far back in time. It showed the iCarly trio in Japan accepting their award. The film camera focused on the hug between Sam and Freddie. It was noticeably longer than the one between Carly and Freddie. Freddie supposedly had a huge crush on Carly, so why did he let her go so quickly? Freddie didn't intend for his hug with Sam to last so long. It felt surprisingly comfortable to hold the blonde headed demon in his arms. Sam remembered the feeling of not wanting to let go. Sam knew it was odd, but physical contact between them felt natural. Over the years, they touched each other in more friendly than violent ways. It was normal for Sam to playfully poke Freddie's side. It was normal for Freddie to pat her shoulder when she did well on a test after their study sessions. It was normal of Sam to put her legs on Freddie's lap when they sat on Carly's couch. It was normal for Freddie's arm to wrap around Sam's waist, when the trio watched a movie. When and how did this happen? The screen showed more pictures of the couple.

"I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you"

Then the iCarly website extras flashed across the screen. Everything from iCrush it to iHave a Question. These moments were fundamental to their relationship. Originally the bond between the two was quite chaotic. They were both angry and "hated" each other. Despite this "hate", they couldn't stay away from each other. They enjoyed their Random Debate segments. They did what Sam and Freddie did best. Argue. They bicker like no other. Fighting is usually bad for a relationship, yet they like it. They like hearing their differing opinions. It's how they express their feelings towards one another. Their affection seen through bickering can be misjudged by others. They know what it means.

"And with this love song to you  
It's not a momentary phase  
You are my life, I don't deserve you  
But you love me just the same  
And as the mirror says we're older  
I will not look the other way  
You are my life, my love, my only  
And that's the one thing that won't change"

In this moment, Sam was confused. Why did this happen? She doesn't deserve all of this. She's a former bully. Sam didn't feel worthy of him. Why does he care for her the way he does? Her own father didn't care enough to stay. Why is Freddie so perfect? He's a nerd and she knows it. She tells him all the time. She wondered when it happen.. When did she fall for him. When did he return these feelings? Why did Freddie put this together? Maybe he's manipulating her. Freddie could be like all the other guys trying to get laid. He'll sleep with her and leave. They are spending the night on a yacht alone. Then she remembered. Freddie is not her father.

"I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you"

Sam frowned at the next scene. It was the episode she revealed Freddie had never been kissed. In a way, he had been kissed. Valerie kissed him for a second in front of everyone. He wanted something more intimate. Sam knew she couldn't judge. She hadn't kissed anyone either. She just wanted to get under her skin. This incident taught Sam a lesson. Freddie was depressed and she realized she didn't like anyone else hurting him. She no longer wanted to play psychological warfare. She cared about Freddie's feelings even back then. She always cared for Freddie. She though of the hurt feeling she got seeing Freddie and Carly dance, after the girl's choice dance. Sam remembered the urge to puke up blood when the two dated, when Freddie saved Carly.

"Still get my heart racing (you)  
Still get my heart racing (for you)  
Still get my heart racing (you)  
Still get my heart racing (for you)"

Freddie smiled as the scene changed. It was the next episode of iCarly. Sam apologized for hurting him. She revealed her own secret even though she didn't have to. Sam, threatened any one who tried to bully him. Some people would try to taunt him after that. Sam would glare then lead them away to beat them privately. Despite regretting the incident, Sam was fond of the outcome. She finally got her first kiss. It was with a nerd. Her nerd. Freddie Benson. Freddork. Frednub. They kissed and her whole world set on fire.

"I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you"

The screen showed the word "I Keep Running Away Even From The Good Things." Sam gave a small smile to her boyfriend. The song Running Away by A.M. played in the background of their first kiss. Her jaw dropped at what appeared next. It was her kiss with Freddie. It was out on the fire escape. It was real. They were wearing those exact outfits. He leaned in the Sam way. Her eyes were definitely open. She thought of the feeling. It wasn't sparks. It was an explosion. It made no sense. How did he get this footage?

"Still get my heart racing (you)  
Still get my heart racing (for you)  
Still get my heart racing (you)  
Still get my heart racing (for you)  
Still get my heart racing (you)  
Still get my heart racing (for you)  
Still get my heart racing (you)  
Still get my heart racing (for you)"

The screen showed the words "I'm Not Running Anymore." The video and the song ended. She didn't know what to say. Sam knew she still had some questions to be answered. "How-"  
"Did I get the footage of the kiss?" Sam nodded in response. "A few days afterwards I hacked the security camera of the building next door. It's the digital era. I wanted to remember my first kiss."  
"When-"  
"Did I make this?" She nodded again. "I had some spare time to plan all of this."  
"Why-" Sam started to speak.  
"Did I-"  
"Hey!" Sam snapped.  
"What?" Freddie appeared confused.  
"Let me finish speaking. Why did you do this?"  
"I just wanted to tell you something."  
"And that something is."  
Freddie closed his eyes "I love you. I'm not just saying it. I mean it. I don;t want to pressure you into doing anything. We aren't going to do anything. I know how you feel about sex after what happened with your mom and the dealer. I just wanted you to know. I had to tell you in a special way, because you deserve it. Don't say you don't. You light up my world. I know that sounds sappy. I'd be dead inside without you. You bring me life and I love you for being you."  
His eyes opened to see Sam's smile. "I love you too." Freddie knew how hard it was for her to say it. He kissed her passionately. Their love was real and everlasting. The spent the night watching movies,. Sam fell a sleep in Freddie's arms. They wouldn't mind falling asleep in hat position every nigh for the rest of their lives.

AN: How many of you are glad I'm back? Where have I been? I've been writing my college essay. College stuff is important. It keeps me busy sadly, I haven't given up on this or Loose Ends. Loose Ends chapter is up tomorrow. I tried to make it extra long and fluffy to make up for the wait. My laptop is also broken. Life is a struggle. What is with Garret? I'll try to update sooner. Want more? Review! Praise? Questions? Comments? REVIEW!


End file.
